


The (not so) Miraculous Scarlet Lady.

by penguinnomad



Series: Scarlet lady Episodes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Scarlet Lady AU, ml au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinnomad/pseuds/penguinnomad
Summary: What if Chloé received the ladybug miraculous instead of Marinette? How would things be different? How would Chat noir deal with this version of his partner? How would Marinette be without her identity as Ladybug. Curious? Well then take a read. (I posted these On Tumblr first, where I go by a different name, so no worries I am not a fic thief)  (AU by @zoe-oneesama)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evillustrator, but with Scarlet lady making things a bit more interesting

“Ughhh.” Marinette groaned. She had been unfortunate enough to be paired with Chloé and Sabrina. The black haired girl turned to her best friend.

“You wouldn’t happen to be willing to trade groups with me, would you Alya?” Marinette asked half knowing her auburn haired friend’s response.

“And deal with that twosome of terror? Sorry Marinette.” Alya said as she patted her shoulder.

“I understand.” Marinette sighed dejectedly. “Just keep me updated on how much fun your having. It will cheer me up knowing that one of us is having a good time.”

“I promise.”

* * *

“Forget it Sabrina! I don’t have time for a stupid project. Besides, now you have miss goody goody to help you. She will make it easier on you this time.” An annoyed blonde teen stated to her ginger haired friend/lackey.

“Okay, We’ll handle the work. Don’t worry one bit.” Sabrina stated with a big smile. She was use to answering Chloé like this. It was a lot of work, but Chloé was right, at least they have Marinette in the group. Things will work out.

“Is everything okay?” The black haired girl asked as she headed towards the two.

“Its fine Marinette.” Chloé answered with a slight annoyed droll.

“Then why can’t you help us with the project?” Marinette asked, her tone only showing genuine interest.

“None of your business Miss nosey!” Chloe snapped, she did not want to admit that she had nothing better to do then catch up on what the news was saying about her hero alter ego, Scarlet Lady. But she definitely couldn’t let her know that.

“Actually, it is my business since I am part of this group.” Marinette stated, now showing slight hints of irritation. Marinette may not be a super confident individual, but Chloé was not gonna step on her. Not this time.

“It’s okay Marinette. You and I will handle the research and the writing and Chloé will present it. That way everyone does equal work.” Sabrine assured Marinette.

“But… that isn’t equal at all. Is… is that how she treats you?” Marinette questioned, genuine concern appearing on her face as she looked at Sabrina.

“Thats how we have always did it. Ever since we were in grade school when I started doing her homework. We have been Best friends ever since.” Sabrina responded sweetly, unaware of how twisted the relationship was.

* * *

Inside Chloé’s bag, a red ladybug kwami was listening in.

“Thats why she is never worried about her homework! Oh I am giving her a piece of my mind later.” The kwami mumbled to herself.

The Kwami continued listening in on the conversation. She had been well aware that Chloé was not the nicest person. But even she was surprised by how horrid her treatment of Sabrina was. 

The red Kwami sighed as she felt the bag get pulled away.

* * *

The blonde girl walked away in a huff, turning the corner she stopped when she noticed her kwami pop out of her bag.

“We need to talk right now.” The kwami stated.

“Ill listen later, I have to hurry. My appointment with…”

“Your hair can wait.”

Chloé gasped.

“Tikki! How dare you say such a thing.”

“You are more concerned with your hair then the way you treat your best friend. Chloé, that is not how friendships work. Marinette is right.”

“Here we go again.”

“Chloé…”

“Marinette this, Marinette that. Well I am not Marinette.” Chloé exclaimed. “I am Chloé. So stop comparing the two of us!”

“It is not like…”

Chloé took off her earrings and put them in a black box.

‘I am not dealing with this right now.’ Chloé thought to herself. ‘I am gonna get my hair done, and by the time I am back. Those two will have started on the project.”

* * *

“What do you mean you’re not doing my assignment!?” 

A blond boy stopped trying to reach the book for his project and turned to see Chloé talking with Sabrina and Marinette. 

‘Yikes, this is not going well for Marinette.’ The blonde watched from afar. It does seem that Marinette talked with Sabrina to get her to stand up to Chloé. But it seems that Marinette is stuck in the middle of the two’s arguement.

Adrien sighed. He watched as Chloé pulled out a beret. 

‘Oh, she is trying to bribe her with the hat. A very classic Chloé move.’ Adrien thought when he noticed Chloé getting hit with shoes.

“Thats weird…” The blonde teen commented. “Wait is that a giant Hair Dryer!”

He watched as it started Chasing Chloé around. He quickly went to a private area in the library to transform.

“Plagg! Claws out.”

The blond teen transformed into his alter ego, Chat noir.

He quickly moved and noticed the giant hair dryer was trying to corner Chloé

‘The hair dryer is focused on her, so its clear that she is the target.’ Chat noir watched for a second to memorize how the hair dryer moved.

He quickly managed to leap in front it and swatted it into a bookshelf with his staff. He turned to Chloé

“Get out of here, the akuma is targeting you.”

Chloé nodded and ran out. She needed to find a place to transform. But of course, she put her miraculous away in her bag. She mentally cursed as she moved to a private area where she put on her earrings. The red kwami popped out.

“Chloé! You can’t do that everytime you don’t want to listen.

“Not now Tikki! There is an akuma.”

“We are talking about this later.”

“Tikki Spots on”

The Blonde teen transformed into her alter ego, Scarlet Lady. complete with impractical heels and utility belt to hold her unnecessary make up.

She quickly moves on the scene to notice Chat noir destroying the hair dryer.

“About time Scarlet.” Chat noir stated, clearly annoyed at his partner for taking so long.

“Not my fault, I had a tough time getting in here. So where is the Akuma?” Scarlet lady dismissed the cat hero’s comment.

“Found him.” Chat noir said as he pounced up to where a peculiar light purple skinned individual was watching from.

The artistic akuma made a dash to escape the cat hero. Quickly drawing a clear wall to block him. Chat noir banged into the wall and before he could gather his bearings the akumatized villain was gone.

“Scarlet where did he….” The black clad hero noticed scarlet lady was busy recording herself to pay attention to where the villain went.

Chat noir jumped down to where she was.

Scarlet lady sighed.

“And here comes my Sidekick to tell me he lost the akuma. Ill be back with an update later.” Scarlet said as she blew a kiss to the camera before closing it.

“You know you can help.” Chat noir spoke, clearly annoyed by Scarlet’s antics.

“I am helping, I am spreading the news that there is a crazy akuma on the loose.” Scarlet argued.

Chat noir rolled his eyes.

“Well, it seemed that the akuma was clearly after Chloé.”

“He is?! I mean, what makes you say that?” Scarlet inquired, covering up her sudden outburst.

“ When I walked in, the hair dryer seemed only interested in attacking Chloé. So my guess is this guy must have been wronged by Chloé. So… that means we have to… protect Chloé from danger.”

Scarlet realized the issue with this plan. She can’t be present as Chloé and Scarlet Lady at the same time. She needed to think of something.

“We can’t just watch one person the whole time. Lets split up. I will go to where Chloé is, and you search the city for this evil artist guy.” Scarlet lady stated.

“Huh…”

“Something wrong with my plan?”

“No, its that it sounded like a good idea. Alright. You guard Chloé. If the Akuma shows up, contact me. Ill do the same for you.”

Chloé mentally sighed in relief. The cat bought it.

Chat noir headed off, leaving Scarlet lady to go search for the Akuma.

* * *

* * *

Chat noir searched throughout the school before going out searching rooftops. He had to hand it to the Akuma, he was hard to track. Most Akuma usually are leaving a path of destruction and Chaos, but this guy seemed to play it safe.

The black cat kept moving before noticing a certain black haired girl walk into the Dupain Bakery.

‘Oh its Marinette. Good to see she got out of the library safely.’

Chat noir sighed lovely as his thoughts started to drift towards Marinette. The kind Baker’s daughter that was as sweet as a Macaroon. He felt terrible that she got stuck with Chloé and Sabrina. He lucked out when it came to his science partners. She probably has double the workload because of Chloé.

Chat noir made himself snap out of it. He needed to focus.

“Come on Adrien Focus.” He muttered to himself. “You need to be looking for the evil illustrator. Not thinking about Marinette, or those dupain bakery croissants. Or that feared hole in the wall that looked like someone erased a window… Wait a minute!” 

Chat noir jumped out and before he got there saw the villain fly off on a jetpack, just missing the approaching hero.

Chat noir landed on the Bakery roof with a thud. He made his way to the window hole and popped his head in. Surprising the black haired teen.

“Yikes.. Oh Chat noir. Sorry. I thought you were Nathanael.” Marinette apologized.

“Its alright, I saw the weird hole in your window and the… did you say Nathanael?”

“Yea… he is one of my classmates. He was the guy that made that hole in my window.”

Chat noir thought for a moment, he knew Nathanael. He was an artsy kid, really good at drawing. Why was he akumatized though?

“You think your classmate is the Akuma?”

“I am not 100%, but he was inviting me to his birthday party and drew me this as an invitation. It was drawn in his style. Plus, I remember Chloé making fun of his artwork earlier.” Marinette explained.

Chat noir put the pieces together. That sounded logical, Marinette is a pretty smart girl. Its a good thing he listened to Scarlet’s idea or he might not have found this out. 

“That is very helpful information. Do you know what Nathanael is gonna do next?”

“Well, he shouldn’t be causing trouble. I agreed to go to his party if he promised not to hurt anyone.” 

Chat noir nodded.

“That is very brave of you. I…” He paused as he looked at the drawing. He noticed it was only her and Nathanael in the photo.

“Is… anyone else going to this party?”

“He said It would only be me and him.”

Chat noir took a second to calm his seething jealousy. He wants a party with just him and Marinette. But right now he needed to focus.

“Okay, well even if he means no harm, all akuma have a habit of going after the miraculous regardless of intention. Which means sooner or later your friend will cause some harm.”

“Is there anyway I can help?” Marinette offered.

Chat noir felt his heart twinge at the kindness of Marinette. Why couldn’t She have been his crime fighting partner.

“Actually there is. all you need to do is find a way to get that pen away from him. Then leave the rest to me.” He said with a charming smile.

“Will do.” Marinette assured.

Chat noir took her hand and kissed it.

“Don’t worry about a thing Princess. Ill protect you.” He said before taking off. Both of the teens unaware of the faint blushes on the other’s face.

* * *

“I haven’t heard a single word from Sabrina or Marinette on how the project is going.” Chloé moaned as she laid on top of her bed.

“Maybe you should be looking for the akuma, or if not, working on your fair share.” The red kwami commented 

“Ughhhhh.” Chloé groaned. “Fine, Ill message Chat noir and see the status of the akuma search.”

She transformed into scarlet lady, and as if blessed by luck she got a message.

“Meet on the roof of Notre Dome at sunset. I know where the akuma is headed. Need you there to purify.”

Scarlet lady smiled.

“ Good job alley cat, you actually did something right.” She said to herself. She looked out the window to notice the sun was pretty low. If she left now she would be able to get there by sunset.

* * *

“I am here.” Scarlet lady announced.

“Quiet, we can’t draw attention to ourselves.” Chat noir shushed as she moved to his partner.

“ And why is that?”

“Its all part of my plan. We need to wait until Marinette gets his pen.”

“Marinette? What is she have to do with this?” Scarlet lady looked annoyed.

“Long story short, the artist akuma is an artist student friend of Marinette’s called Nathanael. He got akumatized after Chloé made fun of his art. The guy is in love with Marinette, so he said he would stop attacking Chloé if she went out with him on a date.”

“Oh.” 

Scarlet lady didn’t know what to say. Marinette was going on a date to protect her. She can not let Tikki hear about this, or she will never hear the end of it.

“So you stay here. I am gonna sneak in closely and when Marinette grabs his pen. I’ll get the Akuma.”

The red hero nods as she watches the cat move off the roof to get closer.

Scarlet couldn’t help but think that this was the perfect time for an update video.

* * *

Nathanael sat on a boat that he drew, drawing lights on the side of the boat, and a small Eiffel Tower. The artist was making a lovely piece of art.

Suddenly a neon purple butterfly outline appeared over his mask. Hawkmoth, the one that akumatized him was reaching out to him.

“That is a lovely little scene you are setting. But I don’t want you getting distracted boy.” Hawkmoth commented

“But I just want Marinette to love me.” Nathanael answered.

“And I want the miraculous! So get to it… or else.” The villain threatened.

Nathanael suddenly felt his hand shake and he dropped the pen. He couldn’t control his hand.

“Okay! I will. I Will!” the artist replied, terrified of what would happen if he didn’t comply.

“Happy Birthday.”

Nathanael turned to see Marinette. His hand was back to normal. His fear turned to relief after seeing the sweet designer girl.

“Marinette.” He greeted her with a smile.

* * *

Chat noir was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Following the moving boat.

He managed to make it to the bridge which the boat was about to pass under.

He did his best to keep his heroic professionalism despite his inner self seething with jealousy. He hated seeing Marinette sit so close to him, smiling and talking with him alone. Why did the akuma get lucky enough to get a date with her?

Chat noir managed to push it aside. He reminded himself its a ploy. Chat noir waited for the boat to pass under the bridge before jumping aboard, in order to avoid the artist’s notice.

Chat noir listened and Heard Marinette speaking.

“I actually draw a little too. Though I am not as talented as you are of course.” Marinette mentioned.

“I am sure you’re a wonderful artist.” Nathanael praised.

“Marinette turned her head to see Chat noir behind her, waiting for her signal.

“Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?’

She gently touches his pen.

Nathanael pauses the musical notes he was drawing. He looks at her.

“That would be amazing.” 

Chat noir takes a step back and Nathanael heard his steps.

“Marinette, let go. I need to draw something. Right now.” Nathanael stated.

“Sorry, but… I am keeping it.” Marinette snagged the pen. “Chat noir Now!” She moved away from him.

Nathanael tried to stand up but Chat noir’s staff blocked him.

“Marinette…” Nathanael spoke, his voice expressing his shock. “You were working with him?”

The artist villain’s voice changed from shock to anger.

“I am so stupid! I actually thought you liked me! But you are really just like Chloé!”

“Seriously? First Sabrina, now you? Why is everyone comparing me to Chloé!?”

“I agree with her” Chat noir shouted. “She is nothing Like Chloé!”

“Thank you, you have no idea how badly I needed to hear that.”

Nathanael kicked Chat noir’s staff which went upwards knocking the pen out of Marinette’s hands and Nathanael moved to catch it. He landed on the mini moon above the Eiffel Tower. Chat noir jumped to attack him. But the artist drew a clear cube above the cat hero to fall and trap him and Marinette.

“Also, I am taking back my promise. Chloé is gonna get a lesson that she will never forget.

Nathanael makes two holes in the boat to make it sink.

“Oh is she now?”

“Nathanael looked up to see Scarlet Lady standing on the bridge that the boat just past under.

“Ill deal with You and then get Chloé.” He jumped off the boat and started to chase after Scarlet lady. Who decided to swing away.

Meanwhile Chat noir and Marinette were sinking while the box trapped them.

Chat noir started banging on the floor.

“Darn it, we are penned in.”

Marinette looks at his staff.

“Chat noir, your stick. It can grow in length right?”

Chat noir started to realize what she meant.

“Of course!”

He grabbed Marinette’s waist.

“Good thinking, hold on.”

He pointed his staff up and made it shoot upwards with them and the cube that was holding them making it fall to the side allowing them to escape the sinking ship.

Chat noir put her down and has his staff go to normal size.

“Nice thinking back there. But now I have to go… Scar won’t be able to distract that guy forever. As funny as it would be for her to have to deal with an akuma for once. I should probably intervene.” Chat noir was about to head off.

“Wait.”

Chat noir stopped.

“Yes?”

“Light. Nathanael can’t draw without a light source.”

Chat noir smiles.

“Thanks for the tip Princess. You have been the best partner I have ever had.” He gives her a smile before heading off to save Scarlet.

* * *

“Another bad akuma taken down.” Scarlet lady bragged to her video feed.

Chat noir sighed as he watched his partner brag to the camera.

Evillustrator cornered her in Notre dome. If he hadn’t turned off the lights and used his night vision to snag the guy’s pen. She would have been finished.

He decided to head out rather then listen to Scarlet brag to the scarblog for the next 5 minutes.

He made his way back to the rooftops, heading home. He couldn’t help but think about how helpful Marinette was during this whole debacle.

“Why couldn’t she have been my partner.” He sighed as he headed home. Wondering how different his life would be if Marinette had the ladybug Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey all, let me know what you think of the fic. I was posting on Tumblr, and my mini fics will probably stay on there, but my episodic ones Ill post here. )


	2. Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark cupid, but with a certain twist that makes everything have a different take.

_No, this isnt right at all._ Adrien thought to himself as he erased the same sentence he had been trying to write for the last thirty minutes.

The class was talking about Fairy tales about true loves kiss and why in most fairy tales it is able to break any spell. Adrien normally would be all whole heartedly listening to the Lesson, but he wanted to make sure this love letter is perfect.

“Adrien, I hope what you’re writing has to do with my lesson,” The teacher called out to him. It seems she noticed how the blond teen seemed more invested in what he was writing then the lesson she had been teaching. “Can you tell me what I said?”

The class watched expecting for the blond teen to stumble on the response. But the model was more then use to multitasking.

“Thats why in most fairytales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.” Adrien Rattled off with ease, catching the teacher off guard, but she was none the less impressed.

“Very good Adrien.” The teacher praised. The black haired teen that sat behind him smiled in relief, relieved that her friend wasnt gonna get in trouble for not paying attention.

“Now Class, don’t forget to finish ‘Sleeping Beauty’ by Charles Perrault tonight. And Happy Valentines day students.” The Teacher stated as her class was packing up to leave with the class belling ringing. 

The black haired teen shifted close to her friend.

“You go ahead, I am gonna meet you outside. I want to give Adrien the valentine’s day gift I got him.” She confided. The reddish brown haired blogger nodded at her friend.

The designer had made valentine’s day gifts for most of the class. She passed out most of them already and wasn’t able to give Adrien’s his yet because he arrived late. Adrien’s, Alya’s and Nino’s were given a bit more effort as she considers them her closest friends.

The rest of the class left while Adrien kept writing. _Why was this so hard?_ Adrien pondered.

“Hey Adrien.” a familiar voice spoke. He looked up to see his fellow classmate and crush in front of him. His Cheeks turned bright red and he crumpled up the paper.

“Mari-Marinette. Hey- hi. How goes?” Adrien stammered in surprise. _Real smooth Adrien._ He mentally insulted himself.

“Sorry for interrupting.” Marinette apologized. “You seem really invested in writing, so I will be brief.”

“You’re Fi…It! It is fine. I kind of have writer’s block. So what can I help you with.” Adrien recovered slightly.

Marinette giggled a bit and went into her backpack to pull out a small bakery box.

“Happy Valentines day.” She exclaimed with a smile. Adrien felt his heart beating like a drum inside his chest. A valentine from his crush, his macaroon maiden? His Caffeine queen? Adrien felt his smile grow.

“Wow, Marinette. I… thank you.” He smiled as he opened to see the delicious Chocolate and Coffee Macaroon with His Initials Written in beautiful cursive. 

“Its beautiful.”

“I am glad you liked it. Alya’s and Nino’s came out really nice too.” She said as she unintentionally shattered his dreams. “I wanted to make sure all my friends got something good for today.”

_Friends? Just friends?_ Adrien felt the word echo in his mind. Yes, he knew they were friends. He was happy they were friends. But he really wanted to be more then friends. Hearing how the chocolate that he got from the love of his life was a gesture of friendship, felt more like a dagger to the heart rather then the blessing he once thought.

Adrien knew he was overreacting. It was selfish to think such things. Marinette was an irreplaceable friend in his life. So he internalized his thoughts and kept his smile. After all, they were friends for now. That didn’t mean there wasn’t a chance for that to change. Plus, anytime he can see Marinette’s smile is always worth it.

“Thank you Marinette. Ill be sure to repay your kindness.” Adrien answered softly. He felt his words were true, maybe his gift will be enough to have her see him in a new light.

“Don’t worry about it. Seeing your appreciation is thanks enough” Marinette smiled. “Ill see you later Adrien, I gotta go take care of a few things.”

Adrien watched as the designer walked out of the classroom. A black cat kwami flew out of his bag.

“Ouch. That has to sting.” The kwami commented.

“Plagg, Marinette got me something for Valentine’s day. Its an amazing gift.”

“Yea, nice of your ‘Friend’ to give you such a friendly gift.” Plagg emphasized the word friend.

“There is nothing wrong with that. In fact, it gives me a reason to repay her kindness with an amazing gift of my own.” Adrien exclaimed with vigor.

Plagg rolled his eyes.

“You are too optimistic sometimes. So what is this Amazing gift you are gonna get her?”

“I have no idea.” Adrien answered as he stood up from the desk. He snapped a photo of the Macaroon with his phone before eating it. It tasted like he was floating in a chocolate and coffee cloud as he was covered with a warm blanket of bliss and love. He happily tossed the crumpled paper he had been writing on in the trash before walking out of the empty classroom, where he was greeted by his blonde childhood friend and her orange headed lackey, the latter of whom was holding what appeared to be a rolled up poster.

“Hi Adrien!” The blonde exclaimed with a wave and a smile right before gesturing to the poster. “Sign here please.” 

“Come on, you know I hate signing autographs chloé” Adrien stated flatly, his mood had shifted to a more bored expression.

Chloe laughed.

“That is not what this is.” Chloé lied as her assistant shook her head. “ This is a petition against Cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It is horrible.”

Chloé offered Adrien the marker as the red head moved forward so the blond model could sign it.

He sighed, she was lucky that he didn’t want to waste time arguing. He wanted to start working on his thank you gift for Marinette. So he sighed and signed the ‘petition’.

Adrien walked away leaving a rather thrilled, Chloé with the poster.

“We got it.” Chloé happily exclaimed. “The other girls are gonna be super jealous.”

“That great Chloé. Though didn’t Adrien seem a bit unusual to you? He seemed like he was a bit happier before he greeted you.” The orange haired girl pointed out.

“Jeez Sabrina, way to ruin my moment. Go meet me outside, so I can enjoy the moment by myself.”

Sabrina nodded and Left Chloé in the class room.

“Your friend has a point.” a red kwami spoke as it flew out of Chloé’s bag. “Not to mention the fact that using Adrien’s autograph is very misleading.”

“Oh be quiet Tikki. Sooner or later we will become an item, so this isnt misleading at all.” Chloé defended.

The red kwami rolled her eyes.

“Adrien does seem like a sweet boy, writing a love letter while in the middle of class.”

“Love letter? What are you talking about?”

“Well, what else would he be writing with such interest?”

Chloé remember’s Adrien throwing something out before walking out of the class. She also remembered that Marinette also left the class before her and Sabrina showed up with the poster.

“Wait… you don’t think Adrien is in love with another girl do you?” Chloé questioned as her suspicious started to cloud her happy moment.

Tikki clearly understood that this was the truth. The ladybug kwami didn’t need to watch much, but even she could see that boy was clearly in love with the baker’s daughter. The one that smelled like fresh baked goods. Tikki finds herself wishing she had that sweet girl as her partner instead of Chloé, not that the red Kwami would ever say that out loud.

“It isnt impossible…” Tikki answered, trying not to anger Chloé. 

Chloé thought for a moment.

_Could Adrien be in love with someone else? Could it be…_ Chloe shook her head. Of course that wasn’t possible. If Adrien was in love with someone, she would know.

“Forget it, No way Adrikins would be in love with someone else. Come on, lets go find Sabrina. We have some people to gloat to.”

Chloé held her poster a bit tighter and ignored her Kwami’s blatant sigh.

* * *

“Operation Valentine’s day is commencing.” A bespectacled teen stated. “According to extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel was ranked highest in popularity.”

The teen reveals the heart shaped box and hands it over to his much more athletic friend with the blond dyed front spike hairdo. The athletic teen takes the box and opens it to examine the gift. He smiles and air pumps his fist.

“Its perfect Max.” The teen exclaimed confidently. “ Ill be sure to hit a homerun with this one. Love is like baseball y’know? You gotta have a strategy or youre gonna strike out. But If you aim right you’ll aim it out of the ball park! SCORE!”

Max’s felt a bit lost by his friend’s baseball analogy but maintained his smile. The athlete’s excitement managed to catch the eye of a curious reddish brown haired blogger who saw the lovely jewel from a distance. The blogger grabbed her black haired friend’s arm pulling her to the two teens in order to get a closer look.

“Well yes Kim. A lovely metaphor.” Max encouraged.

“Metawho?”

“Oooh, Sparkly.” Alya commented as she looked at the gift Kim was holding. Marinette approached to look from the other side.

“Is that for Moi.” Alya teased.

Kim pulled his arm back and protected the gift.

“Negative Alya! The recipient of this Gem has already been determined. Its..” Max spoke up to protect his friend only to be interrupted by Kim who covers the geeky teen’s mouth with his hand.

“Shhh! Keep it on the down low.” Kim spoke anxiously.

Alya found this far more interesting then the jewel.

“SCOOP! Kim’s got a major crush! Whose the lucky lady?” Alya asked as she turned on her phone camera.

Thankfully for the athletic teen, Marinette motioned for Alya to put the camera down.

“It’s gorgeous Kim. She is gonna be ecstatic.” The designer girl complimented.

Kim smiles as he rubs the back of his head.

“Technically, she’s gotta accept it.” Kim answered, his smile turned to dread as he realizes the possibility he could get rejected.

“WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO?!” Kim questioned in horror. The thoughts of rejection now seeping out of his once confident attitude.

“She won’t Kim! No way! Don’t hold back Kim! Go for it! No Regrets!” Marinette encouraged. Bringing the Nervous Kim back to full confidence.

“You’re right! Operation Valentine’s day is underway!” Kim exclaimed as he high fived Max.

Max hands Kim a map and pointed out the route of the girl he was going to ask out. The smart teen explained that if Kim ran at a certain pace, he would catch her at the ideal place to ask her out. Marinette and Alya giving Kim encouraging smiled.

“Thanks you guys!” Kim exclaimed before taking off to go meet his crush.

Alya then nudges Marinette.

“Speaking of Valentines day. I believe a know of a certain someone that has been working for a while on a gift for a certain cat.”

“Alya!” Marinette turned Beet red.

“How is that ‘Special gift’ coming anyway?” Alya asked.

“I am almost done with it. I spent the morning making the macaroons for you guys. So I was gonna that after school.” Marinette answered.

Alya smiled at her friend.

“I am sure that Chat noir will love it.” Alya answered with a smile. “Though a card to go along with it would be a good idea.”

Marinette considered Alya’s suggestion.

“That is a great idea.” She hugs her best friend. 

Alya smiled as she returned the hug.

“You go work on your gift, Ill get you the perfect card to write on.”

“You are the best.” Marinette praised.

* * *

“Chloé that is just mean.” A red kwami stated, clearly angry at her blonde chosen.

“Tikki, you are blowing this out of proportion. You need to chill. Oh not you, I was arguing with a friend. The frame proportions are correct. Send it to Mr. Bourgeois. Thank you. ” Chloé responded as she she finished talking on the phone.

“You made a bunch of girls cry after deceiving Adrien into signing a poster by making it look like he likes you romantically. The proceeded to tell Sabrina that one of the girls was not crying enough and to hold the poster closer to her face. That is cruel.” Tikki pointed out.

“They were fangirls Tikki. It isn’t like they were actually in love with him.” Chloé argued as she approached a bridge where one of her classmates seems to be waiting. Chloé noticed it was Kim and he was now getting ready to approach her. She rolled her eyes, _What did he want?_

“Tikki, get down.” Chloé whispered. The red kwami then dived deep into her bag.

“What are you doing here?” The blonde teen asked the approaching athletic teen, she was clearly annoyed by his presence.

“I…I…” The jock tried to articulate his word.

“You… You…” Chloé responded annoyed. She was gonna do it more, but her kwami started rattling in her bag.

The nervous teen gulped. He swallowed his nerves and decided to go for it. He got down on one knee, which landed in a puddle, and pulled out a heart shaped box, opening it to present to her the gem.

“Will you… Be my Valentine!?” He croaked nervously.

Chloé paused to process what Kim had just asked. Fate did not seem to like the teen at the moment, since a cyclist rode past him splashing him with water. As he wiped his eyes, a chip bag smacked him in the face.

Chloé needed to get a picture of this.

“Don’t move.” She commanded as she snapped a pic of the stunned Kim. She then starts laughing. “Wait till everyone gets a load of this.”

She uploaded the photo to the internet.

“No offense Kim, but my heart is saved for someone more awesome then you.”

Tikki was absolutely livid as she had to watch poor Kim’s heart get broken to pieces. And then Chloé added a rather nasty comment.

“Don’t you just hate how harsh Love can be?” Chloé asked rhetorically as she laughed and walked away from the heart broken kim.

“Oh I am gonna ruin her hearing with how much shouting I am gonna do.” Tikki said as she was seething with rage.

As Chloé walked away, Kim knelt by his fallen valentine gift and felt heartbreak overwhelm him, Signaling a certain villain that there was someone perfect for akumatizing.

* * *

“Ah Valentine’s day. The day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions. So much disappointment.” a purple suit wearing villain exclaimed as his lair window opened to let in light. a white butterfly landed on his hand.

“My evil akuma, you are going to have such a field day.” The villain stated as he infused dark energy into the white butterfly turning it black as night.

“Fly away my little Akuma, and evilize him.” 

The black butterfly flew out of the window and off to find the source of the broken heart.

* * *

Kim clutched the jewel in his hand as the black butterfly flew into it. He looked up and a purple butterfly outline appeared over his face.

“Dark Cupid. I am Hawkmoth.” The villain introduced himself. “I can give you the power to shoot your arrows. Pierce love and impale friendships. But there is something you must do for me in return.”

Kim stood up.

“No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will love again!” He proclaimed as he transformed. He was now wearing a black and red suit, along with large black wings attached to his back, each feather-like end of each tipped with two red stripes. On the sides of his neck, there are black lightning bolts. On his back is a black, red, and white striped quiver, which carries red arrows. On the quiver strap across his chest, the brooch he was gonna give to Chloé, which is now red and black, is attached to it. His archery bow was based off a breaking heart. The handle is white with red heart halves at the ends, and on each side of the bow, there are two large gray and white spikes. He was ready to destroy all of the love in Paris.

* * *

“That Witch!” The blogger exclaimed as she is looking at her phone, while her black haired friend is putting the finishing touches on her gift to a certain black cat hero. “I still can’t believe she massed text the whole class that photo of Kim.”

“I feel terrible, I was the one that told him to go for it.” The designer stated sadly, before her expression shifted to disgust. “I didn’t know he was talking about her.”

“Yea, I feel bad for him, but anything involving that conniving brat was bound to end badly.”

“Yea…Alya, can you pass me that spool of thread? I am almost finished.” 

“No prob.” Alya said as she handed the girl the spool and watched as her friend put the last stitch on the gift.

“And its finished!” The black haired designer exclaimed with glee. She had created an amazing Chat noir plushie. The teen was sick of seeing all of the Scarlet lady merchandise, yet not a single Chat noir toy was being made or sold, it was so unfair. So after a few weeks of labor, she had made the perfect valentine day gift for the cat hero.

“Wow, this looks incredible Marinette.” The reddish brown blogger announced as she looked over the plush toy. “The detail on this is incredible. Its like a plush mirror of him.”

“Thanks. I really hope Chat noir likes it.” Marinette spoke a bit nervously. That is when a sudden realization hit.

“How am I gonna get this to him? I don’t know how to contact Chat noir!” Marinette realized.

Alya paused as she realized that her friend was right.

“Ohh… right. It isnt like there is a Chat signal… The guy only shows up if there is trouble.”

Marinette covered her face with her desk as Alya went to check the Scarblog.

“Huh…maybe you will get your chance Mari. Seems Paris has a new akuma.”

“Alya, we can’t go out there! Akuma’s are serious business! I can’t just throw myself into harms way to get him a plushie.”

“I don’t think we will have to worry about that.” Alya says showing Marinette a video taken of the akuma.

“ Huh… maybe we can risk it… if we are careful.” Marinette muttered, resulting in her being yanked out of her chair by Alya.

“Come on Girl, we are snagging you a superhero.

* * *

“Please Nathalie.” the blonde teen begged and his emerald green eyes shining at his father’s assistant.

She looks at him a moment, before sighing in defeat.

“I suppose we can spare one ticket. Adrien, be sure to thank your father for this.” Nathalie stated with a ghost of a smile. She handed the blonde model a ticket for the reveal of his father’s companies spring fashion line that was coming up in a couple of weeks.

“Thank you.” Adrien answered politely. “I will be sure to thank him when I see him”

He quickly headed off to his room and pumped his fist in the air in victory.

“Nice job Adrien.” a black Kwami congratulated as it flew out of his shirt pocket.

“Now I have the perfect thank you gift for Marinette.” Adrien said with a smile. He walked to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper. He had the gift, now he needed to write the letter.

He sat there with his pen in hand, unable to put words to paper.

“You have been sitting there for 10 minutes. Write something or don’t.” The Cat kwami spoke with clear impatience.

“It isn’t that easy Plagg! I just can’t easily write down how she makes me feel.” Adrien slumped forward.

Plagg sighed.

“Well how would you describe her?”

“Well, she is sweeter then any dessert I have ever eaten. She is so kind, my heart practically melts when she smiles. Her eyes are bluer then the sky. She is so pretty, its as if she came from the heavens.” Adrien gushed.

“Wow… That was really cheesy. Like so cheesy, if it was camembert, I still wouldn’t eat it as it was too cheesy.”

“I get it Plagg.”

“Like so cheesy. All of this Cheese talk is making me hungry.”

Adrien decided to watch Tv, maybe that would help him with his writing. He realized that Paris was under attack.

“Plagg, pack that cheese to go. We’ve got trouble.”

Plagg sighs.

“One day, I will be able to enjoy cheese without having to worry about fighting.”

“Plagg Claws out!”

* * *

“UGGHH! I never said 18 karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24 karat toilet. Idiots!” a blonde teen shouted in frustration.

The mayor’s daughter had ordered a gold frame for the poster that she had Adrien sign and the people messed up her order. As she was yelling, she didn’t notice a Dark winged akuma taking aim.

But before he could fire one of his loathe arrows, a metallic staff hit his leg causing his shot to hit the delivery van, alerting the Blonde teen and the employees.

The winged archer turned to see a black cat hero standing on the other side of the roof, retracting his staff.

“Chat noir!” The akuma shouted in anger.

“Easy there, no need to shoot anymore people. There is already enough heartbreak in this city dont you think wingman?” Chat noir asked as he observed the akuma.

His eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the jewel that was holding his archer bag. It was a nice gem, and probably the item that was used to akumatize him. Must have been a bad valentine’s day.

“I am not wingman. I am Dark cupid and I will never stop. If I can’t have love, then no one can.” The winged archer declared menacingly.

“I feel your pain. But that doesn’t mean you should take it out on Paris.” Chat noir argued. He got into a stance, he could tell he wouldn’t be able to talk down the dark winged akuma of heart break.

“Lets see how you feel about the city when you start hating everyone you love.” Dark cupid exclaimed as he started shooting black rose arrows at Chat noir.

The black cat hero easily avoided the arrows as he began moving in close.

Sensing his disadvantage, Dark cupid used his wings to gain some air and started firing from above. 

Chat noir noticed the Akuma’s change in tactics and started to run off avoiding the arrows of the pursuing akuma.

Chat noir noticed, he quickly picked up speed and dived off of a roof, holding on to the gutters in order to escape Dark Cupids line of sight. He watched as the flying villain looked around confused before moving on, trying to find him.

“Okay… I am gonna need a new strategy.”

“Chat noir!” a familler voice rang in his ears.

He looked down to see a familiar black haired teen and a reddish brown haired blogger in looking up at him. from the street. It was his crush, Marinette and her best friend and Scarblog writer, Alya.

He dropped from the gutters and used his staff to land quietly as he moved to them.

“I would be very quiet, there is an akuma on the loose. You two should get out off here and get to safety.” The cat hero suggested.

“Just because Kim is on a heartbreak tirade, doesn’t mean we aren’t gonna live our lives.” The blogger stated.

“Wait.. Kim?” Chat noir inquired.

“Yea… our classmate confessed to another one of our classmates, Chloé. It didn’t go so well.”

“Of course it was Chloé” Chat noir muttered. 

“I wish I had known it was Chloé he was confessing to. I would have not been so encouraging on his confession.” the dark haired girl confessed.

“There there princess, this isn’t your fault.” Chat noir placed a hand on her shoulder.

Alya smiles and nudges the girl.

“On a different note. We actually were hoping to run into you.” Alya stated as she moves a step back to give emphasis to Marinette.

The black haired girl feels her face turn super red.

“You were? Why is that?” The black cat hero questioned, his mind focusing on his crush and forgetting about a rather dire situation.

“Want gift I you give… I mean… gift I you give want…. I “ Marinette flusterdly tried to say.

Thankfully the blogger was there to translate.

“She wanted to give you a gift.” 

Chat noir felt his heart beat a bit faster.

“A gift?”

“I found you!” an antagonistic voice shouts.

Chat noir turns to look up in the sky to see the heartbreak archer. his bow aimed at him. Dark Cupid fires, and chat noir quickly blocks with his staff.

“Get away you two.” Chat noir orders, the two girls oblige. 

Chat noir focuses on blocking the arrows coming his way. Dark cupid starting to realize that he was not making any progress this way.

“Stop right there you flying fashion abomination!” 

The two teens stop fighting to notice a blond teen in ladybug themed attire. The heroine of Paris, and the source of 99% of Chat noir’s headaches.

“Scarlet Lady?” Dark cupid spoke in shock.

“The one and only. You are really causing a mess of things. Let me guess, you are a heartbroken loser that tried asking out someone out of your league.” Scarlet mocked.

The flying Akuma started seething with rage.

“Lets see how you think about this.” He loads several arrows and rapid fires on Scarlet Lady.

Chat noir quickly moved in front of her and started blocking by using his staff.

“You couldn’t have just done a sneak attack?” Chat noir asked rhetorically, knowing full well her ego would never allow it.

“You keep taking the shots for me, Ill go see if I can get a good camera angle.”

“Scarlet can you for once in your life just listen. Geez! Its no wonder I…” Chat noir was interupted when one of the arrows hit his chest while he was yelling at Scarlet.

“Chat?”

“I… hate you. So much hatred.” Chat noir muttered as his lips turned black.

“Umm… what is happening?”

Chat noir got into a stance and faced Scarlet Lady.

“I am gonna destroy you!” Chat noir roared.

Dark cupid witnessed the unbridled hatred coming from Chat noir, he was caught off guard by the animosity.

“Ummm Whats up with him.” Dark Cupid asked aloud.

A purple outline appeared on the teen’s face.

“Hmmm, It seems that the arrow has enhanced his already negative feelings towards Scarlet Lady. Use this to your advantage Dark Cupid.” The villain commanded.

“Yes Hawkmoth.”

“Chat noir! Why don’t you show miss bossy bug here a lesson and make her handover her Miraculous.”

Chat noir turned to Dark Cupid and Smacked him into the ground with his staff. Dark Cupid tried to stand up but the force behind Chat noir’s staff kept him on the floor.

“I don’t take orders! I will deal with Scarlet Lady how I see fit. Then, You’re next.” Chat noir threatened.

Dark Cupid felt himself shiver as the black cat hero released him as he turned around to see Scarlet Lady had fled.

“Hmmm, seems she ran off. No matter, She can’t have gone far. Ill find her. I have a valentine’s day gift for her. One to end all gifts, permanently.” Chat noir exclaimed with a malicious smile.

* * *

The red heroine hid in an alleyway. Things were not looking so good. Chat noir, her sidekick, has gone super evil and is trying to attack her. She hates to admit it, but when it comes to fighting, The black cat super hero is way better then her. Not to mention, with the way he swatted Dark cupid like a fly was terrifying. She needed to find a way to snap him out of it.

“Hiding from me bug bite?” a familiar voice spoke. sending shivers down her spine.

Chat noir had dropped from above, The alley may have been a good place to hide, but Chat noir was very good at finding people. Specifically ones in bright red colors.

“Chat…Back off right now.” The ladybug print heroine exclaimed as she took a step back.

“What’s wrong? Is Scarlet Lady, the hero of Paris, scared of facing her sidekick?” The angry cat hero spat with clear contempt.

“You.. you need to fight this… this isn’t you. Are you really gonna let that stupid bird boy make you into a villain?” Scarlet tried to reason.

Chat noir laughed.

“I can’t believe I put up with you for so long. You always made me do Everything! I always fought the akuma! I always had to figure out how your lucky item worked to help save the day. Me! All you have ever done is take the credit, cast me as a bumbling sidekick. Well I am sick of fighting it for you! I won’t fight it. Ill fight YOU!” Chat noir roared.

He pounced at her. Scarlet barely dodged, and started running away. She made it out of the alley with the cat in pursuit. 

“Get back you stupid cat!” She yelled as she swung her yo-yo at him. He casually swatted it away with his staff. Scarlet kept trying to attack with her yo-yo. Each one swatted away as he slowly got closer.

“You are gonna have to try a little harder then that! It is almost as if you have never fought before.” Chat noir mocked.

Scarlet tried to swing her yo-yo at him again, but this time he caught it with his hands.

“I think you won’t be needing this.” Chat noir tossed the yo-yo aside.

Scarlet tried to move back, but found her back against a wall, both figuratively, and literally. 

Chat noir grabbed her neck with his hands.

“Lets see what kind of rotten woman is behind the mask.” Chat noir stated as he went for her earrings 

But something caught his legs. Scarlet Lady’s yo-yo wrapped around his legs, causing him to lose balance and let go of her throat as he fell to the ground.

Scarlet was stunned as she looked over to see a black haired teen had saved her with her own yo-yo.

“Come on!” the teen shouted.

Scarlet didn’t have time to dwell on the fact that she was saved by none other then her least favorite person, Marinette.

She looked to her left and noticed an empty trash can. She grabbed it and just as Chat noir tried to sit up, forced the can over his head covering his torso. She quickly snagged her yo-yo and ran in the direction of the black haired designer.

“How did you know I was there?” The red clad heroine questioned as she ran beside the girl.

“I didn’t, I was hiding from Dark cupid and got separated from my friend. While I was looking for her, I noticed you and Chat noir were fighting. By the looks of it, he really is angry with you.” Marinette answered. “This way”

The two made it to the street and looked around for a place to hide before Chat noir got back.

“There.” Scarlet Lady pointed to the Le Grand Paris. Marinette would have questioned why she picked such an obvious spot, but with the fear of an Akuma and an angry chat noir, she didn’t have much time to argue.

They ran inside and closed the door.

“Okay, I think we are safe for now.” Marinette sighed in relief. Marinette turned to Scarlet lady, realizing how frightened she looks.

“Umm… are you okay Scarlet lady?” She questioned, kind of worried that one of the heroes of Paris looks like a frightened mouse.

“What! Me? I am fine. Just fine. I can handle this. Sure Chat noir caught me off guard. Sure he got hit with that akuma’s weird rose now has a deep hatred of me that makes him want to see me obliterated… Its fine.” Scarlet babbled, unintentionally revealing what she had been thinking.

“Hate? Chat noir doesn’t seem like the hateful type. In fact he seems more loving…” Marinette blushed as she spoke aloud unintentionally. As she said that, she found herself thinking about Miss Bustier. 

_The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess_ Miss Bustier explained in class.

_Only love can conquer hate_ Rose answered earlier.

Marinette turned red as she realized what she needed to do. But she was gonna need Scarlet lady. So she took a calming breath and turned her attention to the Crimson crusader.

“I have an idea.” Marinette exclaimed to the rambling superhero.

“What?” Scarlet lady questioned as she stopped her ramblings of slight panic.

“I know how to break Chat noir free of the spell. But I am gonna need you to help me.”

* * *

“RAHHH!” Chat noir shouted in anger. “How did she escape me!?”

The black cat was furious that Scarlet Lady had escaped his grasp. Oh how he hated that smug brat. She was probably somewhere laughing as she videotapes herself. He had gone on the rooftops to search for the crimson clad heroine. But she was no where to be seen.

“Chat noir!” A voice called to him.

He turned around to see Dark cupid flying above him.

“What do you want Birdbrain.” Chat noir asked with clear irritation.

“I can help you find Scarlet. In exchange, you give me her Miraculous.”

Chat noir looked up at him.

“I don’t work with super villains.” Chat noir answered flatly. Even if he was blinded by hatred, Chat noir was still the hero of Paris. His moral responsibility would not let him work with Hawkmoth. If he did that, Paris would be doomed.

“If you don’t agree to my truce, I’ll take your Miraculous instead.” The black winged villain threatened.

Chat noir used his staff to help him jump high in the air and land on top of Dark cupid. He slammed the akuma onto the roof. The black cat swatted the bow away from the akuma leaving him pinned and helpless underneath the cat.

“I am not gonna work with you. But you are gonna be my wings. Does that fly with you?” Chat noir exclaimed as he put his hand near the akuma’s face. “Or you will get a taste of what I was gonna give Scarlet.”

Dark cupid felt himself sweating nervously. A purple outline appeared on his face.

“Listen to Chat noir for now. Wait until he is distracted and then snatch his miraculous.” Hawkmoth commanded.

Dark cupid took a deep breath.

“U-understood.”

* * *

"Ummm Scarlet lady? Are you sure this is okay? I don’t really want Chloé yelling at me over taking her stuff.” The black haired designer questioned as she watched the red clad hero basically make a mess of a certain mayor’s daughter’s closet.

“Pipe down Lamen— I mean Marinette. Oh, don’t worry about that. Ill explain everything to her later.” Scarlet lady explained as she kept looking. “Besides, you said you needed one for your plan, and we can’t risk going out in the open with two crazy villains on the loose.”

As much as the blonde heroine wanted to ignore the designer’s idea and insult her, she is desperate and knows that fighting Chat noir alone is a losing battle. So she was taking a chance on this, and as much as she hates to admit it, Marinette is pretty smart.

“Okay… that is a fair point” Marinette said as she continued watching the hero dig through the closet. 

_Was Scarlet lady that close with Chloé that she could do this?_ Marinette thought to herself. _That would explain why the two seem similar, both are attention seekers and treat people, specifically those that help them badly. Could they be the same person? Nah, who on earth would decide to give Chloé superpowers?_

“Ah ha, here it is.” 

Scarlet lady showed the black haired designer.

“Yes, this will work.” Marinette smiled confidently. “Now for the next part of the plan.”

* * *

“Where the heck is Scarlet? She was never one for hiding!” the black cat hero hissed with irritation. He was soaring through the air by riding on top of the black winged akuma he had ‘persuaded’ like a surfboard as he searched the city. He was holding on to the akuma’s bow to make sure he wasn’t causing any unnecessary trouble.

“Its one thing to take my bow, but do you really have to ride me like I’m some kind of flying skateboard?” The akuma complained.

“You are lucky I didn’t use you to find out what cataclysm does to a living person featherbrain.” Chat noir scoffed. “Now keep an eye out for them.”

“Its Dark cupid…” The akuma muttered to himself.

“Perhaps she transformed back into her civilian form in order to avoid me.” Chat noir spoke aloud as he tried to imagine where the arrogant heroine would have hidden.

Suddenly, Chat noticed his communicator ringing. The cat hero smiled as he answered.

“So you are finally done hiding Scarlet.” Chat noir greeted the red clad heroine.

“Yea whatever. We are settling this. Ill kick your butt into next week. Meet me by the fountain at Le Grand Paris in 15 minutes. Thats where I will knock some sense into you.”

Chat noir laughed.

“Its a date.” He commented as he hung up the communicator.

“You heard the woman. To Le Grand Paris.” Chat noir commanded

“Scarlet lady is kinda cool.” Dark cupid commented.

Chat noir shook his head. “You have a really bad taste in women.”

* * *

Chat noir arrived and made Dark cupid land a short distance from the fountain.

He jumped off the villain’s back and chucked the villains bow to land on top of the fountain.

“Stay put.” Chat noir ordered. He walked towards the fountain as he saw Scarlet lady with her back to him looking at the fountain. “If I see you even move an inch towards that bow, you are toast.”

Dark Cupid nodded, as he watched the cat hero turn his back to him. 

“Cataclysm” He exclaimed as he activated his special power. He was gonna finally see what happened when a human was touched by the destructive power.

A purple outline appeared on Dark Cupid’s face as Hawkmoth contacted him.

“Wait for the moment he is about to destroy Scarlet Lady, The use of his power makes his transformation wear off, so wait until he uses it before you snatch his miraculous. Then you can break the hearts of all of Paris.”

“Yes Hawkmoth.” Dark cupid smiled darkly, he was gonna get payback on that nasty alley cat, and then he was gonna break every heart in Paris, especially Chloé’s. For now he watched Chat noir as he started walking towards a red clad figure.

“So you actually decided to show up. I would have been madder if you didn’t show.” Chat noir exclaimed as he kept walking closer.

“Of course, Why wouldn’t I. You are a mangy cat that needs to be given his medicine.” Scarlet lady retorted.

Chat noir felt his hatred growing with every step.

“Look at me while you insult me you arrogant witch!” Chat noir roared as he started running. 

Scarlet lady didn’t move a muscle. It was really irritating the black cat.

“Dont Ignore me!!!” Chat noir tackled the red clad heroine. His Cataclysm hand raised.

“I want to look into your eyes as I watch you vanish!” He yelled as he made her face him only causing the blonde wig to fall off revealing the fake scarlets actually black hair. She was holding Scarlet lady’s yo-yo which was acting as a voice recorder.

“Wait.. You’re not Scarlet.” Chat noir Stated in confusion but before he could do anything more. The not Scarlet lady grabbed his face and kissed him. He felt his unyielding Hatred slip away as the kiss went on, until his lips returned back to normal. He was free of the curse.

“Huh? What happened?” Chat noir asked in confusion. 

The black haired girl was blushing bright red. The realization of her actions hit her like a truck. She just kissed Chat noir! She tried to say something but found herself at a loss for words.

“Princess? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing a scarlet lady costume?” Chat noir had a lot of questions.

“About time you snapped out of it!” The real Scarlet Lady yelled as she moved from behind the door. “Now stop lip locking and start helping me deal with the dumb akuma!”

“Lip what?”

Dark cupid realized what happened and was ready to take off. He started to fly towards his bow.

Chat noir heard the flapping of wings and decided to forgo his confusion until another time, as he turned his attention to the approaching villain.

“You will have to fill me in on what happened later princess.” Chat noir said as he smiled. He got up and pounced upward with his Cataclysm hand and perfectly touched the arrow quiver of Dark cupid, causing the jewel to fall. The loss of his quiver caused the teen to make himself stop flying towards his bow and tried to get the Jewel back.

“Heads up Scarlet.” He exclaimed as he kicked the Jewel towards Scarlet, who managed to catch it and smash it. Causing the black butterfly to fly out of it.

“Game’s over little akuma.” Scarlet stated as she used her yo-yo to snag the akuma and purify it.

“See you later butterfly.”

The now purified butterfly flew away. Allowing Kim to detransform, falling before being caught by Chat noir. Who gently let the confused teen go.

“Now that that is taken care of. I need to update my fans on how I stopped the akuma.” Scarlet lady bragged.

“How you stopped the Akuma?” Chat noir asked quite irritated.

“If it wasn’t for me, you would still be a hate crazed lunatic! By the way, I don’t think you have too much time to argue your point.” Scarlet smugly replied as she pointed to her finger.

Chat noir looked at his ring and noticed he was gonna retransform soon.

“One of these days Scarlet.” Chat noir grumbled before taking off.

* * *

Back in the barren lair of Hawkmoth. The purple suit villain stared at the window with clear irritation.

“Blasted Chat noir! BLASTED VALENTINES DAY!” He shouted as the window closed.

* * *

That night, Marinette stood on her balcony looking at the night sky. With all the commotion going on, she never got a chance to give Chat noir his valentine’s gift.

She felt her face flush as she thinks about what happened earlier. She knows it was to break the spell. But she kissed him! She kissed her crush. She only wishes he remembered it. But then again, maybe its for the best he doesn’t. If there is a next time they kiss, she wants him to remember it.

“The princess stares out her balcony as if waiting for her dashing hero to arrive.” a familiar voice narrates.

Marinette turned to see the black cat hero of Paris standing on her roof. He moves to her balcony.

“Sorry to pop in unannounced. I wanted to thank you for freeing me from that akuma’s spell. However you did it.” 

Marinette tried to articulate a sentence, but she felt her heart trying to come out of her chest.

“I…I… I….” Marinette stumbled before finally get it out. “Made you something!”

Chat noir looked at her with interest.

“You made me something?” He inquired.

“Yes, follow me.” Marinette stated, her blush still prevalent as she led the cat hero into her room. She went to her desk and opened her drawer

“This was unexpected. I come here to thank you, but you have something for me. How sweet of you.” 

Marinette turned around to reveal a Chat noir plushie that she had made. Holding it up for him to see.

“Oh wow. It is amazing.” Chat noir exclaimed. His inner self screaming with joy. His baked goods angel made him a plushie. This is the best Valentines day ever.

Marinette smiled at his praise.

“I am glad you like it. I noticed how there isn’t much Chat noir merchandise with how Scarlet Lady flaunts and makes herself out to be this amazing hero that she actually isn’t. I wanted to show that, you are loved… and appreciated. Thank you, Chat noir.”

Chat noir smiled at the sweet designer. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to see if her lips tasted as sweet as her personality. But he restrained himself.

He settled for her hand. He lightly kissed her hand.

“Your words speak volumes princess.” He eloquently spoke. She could feel her heart banging against her chest like a drum.

He pulls out a rose.

“Your gift puts mine to shame in comparison. But alas, these pockets aren’t as good as I want them to be.”

Marinette takes the rose and her sweet smile beamed.

“Happy Valentines day Chat noir.”

“Happy Valentines day Marinette.”


	3. Miss Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A custom made episode that is my answer to the Antibug episode, Marinette is invited by Adrien to see the new spring collection for Gabriel Agreste's new fashion line, But Chloé wants in on that, which may cause an akuma to cause her some misfortune.

A blonde teen girl was on her laptop looking through the latest gossip. She smiled as she saw how Scarlet Lady’s latest interview was on the web and spreading like wild fire.

“Seems like the latest interview by your’s truly is getting a lot of good press since that interview.” The teen boasted as she kept reading. “They are calling me the ‘Darling of Paris’.”

A red ladybug like Kwami was nodding with little interest as she nibbles on a chocolate truffle. She had grown weary of the girl’s constant bragging and boasting.

The girl looked at the red kwami, her pride seemed to deflate as she saw the lack of interest on the Kwami’s face.

“Come on Tikki. Why can’t you just admit it is impressive?” The teen asked, with clear annoyance that her Kwami doesn’t acknowledge her achievement.

Tikki rolled her eyes and floated towards the window.

“Come on Tikki! Say something!” The blonde mayor’s daughter commanded, only to be ignored by Tikki as she kept nibbling on the chocolate treat.

“Is this about what happened with Marinette?” She questioned with an annoyed drool.

Tikki stopped eating. She turned to the blonde teen with clear frustration on her face.

“It is a lot of things Chloé.” Tikki started. Chloé knew all to well this was exactly like one of the ladybug’s patented tongue lashings. “But lets start with Marinette. The Class rep that has done nothing to you who you decide to bully incessantly.” 

Chloé rolled her eyes.

“I don’t bully her that much.”

“Yea, and I hate sweets.” Tikki spoke, her words dripping with Sarcasm.

“Lets see, there was the time you tried stealing her designs for a fashion contest.”

“I thought my version was better.”

“Or how about when you tried to make her and Sabrina do all the work for your group project.”

“It isn’t like I was gonna waste my time if I didn’t have to.”

“How about the time you tried stealing her diary, just because you wanted to be Class rep..”

“Sabrina was the one who did it.”

“How about recently where you broke into her locker and stole her ticket to the Spring fashion show. The ticket that Adrien gave to her as a gift!”

“The ticket would have been wasted on her! Besides, Adrien said she was gonna get her a backstage pass to make up for it. She should be thanking me for…”

“You don’t get it!” Tikki yelled interrupting her lackluster defense of her actions. “You are constantly making this girl’s life miserable. Are you envious of her?”

Chloé looked hurt by the statement.

“And why would I be jealous of Lame-inette?” Chloé deflected, clearly Tikki struck a nerve.

“Well for starters, everyone in school likes her.”

“All of Paris loves me? Why should I care.”

“She is a talented designer and artist.”

“Anyone can design what she does…”

“Adrien clearly has a massive crush on…”

“No He doesn’t…”

“And her family is….”

“Shut Up!” Chloé hissed. The red Kwami realized she had prodded to much.

“She isn’t that great… I am a hero and she isn’t.” Chloé stated before going back to her laptop. She was done with the conversation.

Tikki wanted to apologize, she realized she had gone too far. She knew Chloé would never let herself get akumatized, but the girl has a lot of emotional baggage, none of which justifies what she puts that designer girl through. Tikki flew off to enjoy the view of the balcony from Chloé’s room. 

_Marinette isn't that great. She is just like everyone else. I bet if I can get her mad enough, I can show Tikki that she isn’t such a goody goody. Then she will know I am better then her._ Chloé thought to herself

She felt a nasty idea pop into her head. She would do it. She knew how to push her over the edge.

* * *

“She is driving me up the wall Alya!” A black haired teen complained to her reddish brown haired best friend. 

“Marinette, you can’t let that brat get to you.” Alya advised as she watched her friend pace.

“It seems like everytime I try and do something, enjoy something, or even have a slight bit of happiness. Chloé has to butt in and mess things up.” Marinette steamed.

“Chloé can be a nasty two faced witch. But its like my grandma always says, ‘if you cause others to fall into misfortune, misfortune will befall you.” Alya quoted.

“It always seems like she avoids it some how. Yea, sometimes karma bites her in the butt, but a lot of the times she always seems to slip out of it because of her dad.” Marinette stated.

“True, but even when she messes with you, you always bounce back. Your goodness makes good things happen to you. Even today, you lost your ticket to that fashion show. Adrien said he would get you a backstage pass. That has got to be a sign that good things are coming your way.” Alya assured.

“I know Chloé is somehow responsible for that.” Marinette spoke softly. “But you are right. I can’t just get down or stay focused on the bad that Chloé does or doesn’t do. I have a fashion show to start getting ready for.”

“Thats the spirit!” Alya cheered her friend on.

Marinette’s anger fizzled out and her excitement for the show had bubbled back to the surface. She was going to get a close look at the agreste spring line, and a backstage pass to see how everything happened. It is like a designer’s dream to see how the magic happens. Nothing could ruin her mood today.

* * *

A blond teen model was spraying cologne as he wrapped up getting ready. a black cat swami flew into the room. Catching a whiff of the strong scent.

“Blegh! I don’t get how you can wear that nasty spray.” The Kwami coughed.

“Its a nice smelling cologne, Plagg. Your sense of smell is warped.” The model defended as he put the bottle away.

“So Adrien, trying to make sure you smell good for Mar-i-nette?” Plagg inquired as he put emphasis on each syllable of the teen’s crush.

“I just want to make sure she gets a good impression of how everything is. I managed to get Nathalie to get a backstage pass for her. I might have to do a an extra photoshoot or two but it will be worth it.” Adrien assures.

“Because the woman of you dreams is gonna watch you walk on a platform then walk back.” Plagg snickered.

“Not just that, she will get to see how everything goes down, the last minute tweaks, the way the clothes are put on to show how amazing they look. The lighting, the last minute fixes. Everything. She will get to see it all.” Adrien smiled, thinking about how happy she will be seeing it happen.

“And then she will say to you ‘Oh Adrien, this is so wonderful. Why did I not see how amazing you are. We should run away together, get married, move to an island and get a pet hamster and name him…” Plagg teased, watching the teen turn bright red. “Before you ask, you talk in your sleep.”

“Adrien, the car is waiting for you outside.” a voice announces from outside his room door interrupting the rather solid teasing that the cat kwami was dishing out towards the model.

“Thanks Nathalie, I will be down in a minute.” Adrien answered his father’s assistant.

Adrien managed to compose himself. He gave himself a quick once over in the mirror before heading out of the bathroom.

“The point is, this is my chance to make her happy. Nothing is going to ruin this Plagg.”

* * *

The Blond teen model was fiddling with his phone as he waited for the car to take him to the Dupain bakery. He had texted Marinette that he was on his way to pick her up. She said she could walk, but he insisted he give her a ride. His body guard looked through the rear view mirror at him, the large man usually emotionless had the tiniest, faintest ghost of what appeared to be a smile on his face. He looked backed at the road and pulled up to the Bakery.

The teen sent a quick text out telling his friend that he was there. After a few minutes, he saw the black haired designer out the door of the bakery. He quickly got out of the car.

“Hey Marinette, you ready to go.” The blond asked with an excited smile.

“You bet! I can’t thank you enough for getting me a ticket for this.” Marinette exclaimed as she hugged the blond, causing the boy to turn bright red. “Adrien you are the best.”

The black haired designer let go of Adrien and the model somehow managed to compose himself. He couldn’t help but notice something different about his crush.

“Are those new earrings?” He inquired as he moved a bit closer to examine them. They looked similar in shape to Scarlet lady’s earrings, but instead of red with black spots, the earrings were black with a green paw print.

“I designed them myself. Since chat noir merchandise has been rather scarce when compared to Scarlet lady’s, I figured I should make some of my own. Do you like it?” 

Adrien felt like his heart was pounding his ribs. Marinette was an angel, he was so blessed to have her in his life.

“I love y… It! The earrings! They look amazing.” Adrien managed to recover. Marinette smiled at his comment.

“Good to hear. We should probably get going. I don’t want you to have to rush over there.”

“Good call. Right this way.” Adrien gestures to the car, helping her in like a gentleman.

Meanwhile in Adrien’s jacket, a black kwami was doing his best to hold in his laughter.

* * *

A red clad hero dashed across the rooftops of Paris. She used her yo-yo to swing from building to buildings before stopping on the roof a building that happened to be hosting the reveal of a certain fashion line.

She stopped to look around for any cameras, but much to her luck, there weren’t any. She smiled as she made her way to the roof entry. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Though that never stopped her before. She went into one of her belt pouches and pulled out a credit card. She managed to slip the card through and jimmy the lock allowing the door to open for her.

_Perfect_ She thought to herself. She snuck in and made her way down the steps and made it to just before the main floor. She smiled before detransforming revealing her civilian self, and a disgruntled red kwami.

“Tell me again why we had to sneak in Chloé? Don’t you already have a ticket for this event.” The kwami questioned, she was clearly irritable.

“Well duh Tikki. But what I don’t have is a backstage pass. This passage way should lead right behind the stage where everything is getting set up, no unnecessary guards or hassle to deal with.” The blonde mayor’s daughter explained.

Tikki paused for a moment. Chloé would probably make an amazing amount of headway in her studies or in crimefighting if she put the time and effort she put into one upping Marinette.

“So what exactly is your plan then? You don’t have a backstage pass. As soon as they notice, you will be kicked out.” Tikki pointed out.

Chloé was about to respond realizing she did not even think of that. Her red kwami sighed in disappointment.

Chloé looked through the small window on the door to get a look around. Her eyes took notice of a certain black haired teen wearing the backstage pass around her neck.

“Well, that is a lucky break.” Chloé says with a slightly sinister grin.

* * *

“This. Is. Amazing!” Marinette practically squealed with excitement. She was looking all over the place, taking everything in. Her designer mind was going on overload. The amazing designs of the clothing, the elegance of the models trying on the various dresses, gowns and other articles of clothing, the make up artists perfectly matching tones to help the clothing pop even more. It was a fashion designer’s paradise.

“I had a feeling you would like it. I am really glad you liked my gift.” Adrien smiled sweetly.

“Its an amazing gift. Your really didn’t have to go through all this trouble.” Marinette stated, still a bit starstruck from the whole thing.

“I just wanted to give you something that makes you as happy as you helped make school for me.” Adrien explained as he rubbed his neck slightly nervous. 

Marinette turned to him, for a moment she felt her face go a little red as she returned his smile. 

The two teens looked at each other and time seemed to slow down for a moment, until someone’s voice cut through.

“Showtime in ten!” the voice of the stage manager called out.

“Oh, I need to go get ready. Please keep enjoying yourself, Ill see you. in a bit.”

The blond model took off to go get ready, leaving the black haired designer on her own.

She walked around for a bit, taking in the sights, before someone bumped into her, knocking her on her butt.

“Watch where your going Lame-nette.” a familiar grating voice exclaimed

Marinette looked up to see an irate Chloé staring at her.

“What are you doing here?” Marinette questioned as she stood up.

“Getting ready to see the new spring line, and what are you doing here?” Chloé asked as if she didn’t already know.

“Same reason you’re here. But how did you get a backstage pass?”

Chloé smiled as she looked at the back stage pass that is in her hand now.

“I got it from someone that lost theres. Have fun enjoying the show while you can.” Chloé stated as she walked away.

Marinette would have asked what the blonde girl meant by that, but she wasn’t gonna let Chloé get in her head today.

She walked in the opposite direction of the way Chloé was going. So she could focus on enjoying the time back stage.

As she was walking away, she felt someone grab her shoulder. Marinette turned to see a rather large security guard, with his hand on her shoulder.

“Excuse me miss. This is a private area. You can not be here without clearance.” The guard states coldly.

“Oh I have a back stage pass right….” Marinette went to grab her backstage pass that she was wearing around her neck only to notice it was missing. But how could that be? “Um.. I know I have it, I was wearing it a moment ago.”

“I am going to have to escort you off the premises.” The guard explains as he grabs her shoulders and begins leading her out.

“Wait! I know I have my pass, I just need to find it! I must have dropped it back…” Marinette stopped talking when she looked behind her to see Chloé dangling her backstage pass and laughing. It suddenly clicked. She was so distracted by trying to not let Chloé get to her.

“Chloé! Thats my backstage pass! Chloé!” Marinette shouted as the Guard escorted her outside of the building.

The blonde girl laughed.

“Well that takes care of that.” Chloé says as she puts on the backstage pass around her neck.

Marinette tried to get back inside but the guard took her out the back entrance and locked the door behind him. There was no way she could get back in. She tried knocking on the door, but no avail. She remembered her phone and tried calling Adrien, but he wasn’t picking up. He must have left his phone somewhere that he couldn’t get to it.

Marinette felt herself slowly slide down the door. It wasn’t fair. She felt tears of frustration run down her cheeks.

“It isn’t fair…. Chloé did it again… She always ruins everything.”

* * *

A window opened letting in light into a dark room where a man in a purple and black suit wearing a metal gray mask stared at the window surrounded by white butterflies.

“Oh this is something interesting. Dreams crushed, anger and frustration blossoming from years of bullying like fresh fruit. This is something I can use.”The villain exclaimed as he transformed one of the white butterflies pitch black.

The butterfly made its way out of the lair.

“Fly my evil little one and Akumatize her.”

The butterfly made its way to the crying teen and flew into her earrings.

A purple butterfly outline appeared over the black haired girls face and she heard a mysterious voice.

“Greetings miss…” The voice spoke.

“No… I won’t let you turn me into a villain! I won’t be doing wrong” Marinette felt the dark energy trying to take her over. Marinette closed her eyes and tried to fight it.

The villain was surprised to see the girl able to resist. He needed to ensure she let him in.

“No my dear, the way that bully treated you was wrong. You have done nothing wrong yet she constantly torments you. How cruel is it that she doesn’t get whats coming to her.”

Marinette tried to keep fighting, but the sweet words that the villain was saying made sense. Chloé always got away with her antics. Someone needed to knock her down a peg. Sure enough, Marinette gave in. Marinette opened her eyes and listened to the villain.

“Miss Fortune. I am Hawkmoth. I am giving you the power of misfortune to pay that nasty girl back 100 fold.” Hawkmoth stated. “In exchange, you will bring me Ladybug and Chat noir’s miraculous.”

“I accept those terms.” Marinette answered.

At that moment she transformed into a super villain. Her costume looked similar to that of Scarlet lady’s except that her spots were dark purple and her costume was black. Her pigtails were tied with long purple ribbons. Her mask was a dark purple and the whites of her eyes were a light purple, while her irises turned purple similar to the spots on her costume. Her pigtails also had purple tips. Her belt had several pouches similar to that of Scarlet lady, and her lips had a dark purple color to them much like lipstick.

“Its like Alya’s grandmother says. ‘if you cause others to fall into misfortune, misfortune will befall you.’ I am coming for you Chloé” 

* * *

The red Kwami was absolutely livid.

“Chloé… every time I think you can’t possibly stoop any lower, you always surprise me.” The Kwami’s voice was dripping in disappointment.

“Calm down Tikki, I needed to get her pass so I can be backstage. What do you expect me to do?” Chloé defended.

“How about act like a decent human being and actually wait in your seat.” Tikki stated.

“Pff, as if. Besides, Marinette had her fun. She had her little time with Adrien and saw way more then any normal person gets to see. Adrien needs to stop taking pity on her.”

Tikki was shocked at how expected the mayor’s daughter’s responses have become. Tikki had been hoping and praying that maybe she would start acting more like a hero. But that seems to somehow slip right underneath her Eiffel Tower sized ego.

“You need to go back there, find Marinette, apologize, give her back her backstage pass and go take your seat so that way you both can enjoy yourselves.” Tikki explained. “Please.”

Chloé paused for a moment and looked at her Kwami, Tikki was on the brink of tears. Chloé sighed.

“Fine, I will give back her stupid pass.” Chloé conceded.

Tikki felt her her ears ring. Did she hear that right? Was Chloé gonna apologize? Is she finally realizing that she needs to be a better person.

“After I say hi to Adrikins.” Chloé chimed just as she began making her way to Adrien’s changing room. 

The red Kwami felt her hopes deflate. Maybe she was getting her hopes too high.

“Baby steps Tikki, Baby steps.” She whispered to herself, before flying into Chloé’s bag.

* * *

“You are all set.” The make up artist stated softly. She looked to be in her late twenties. She only needed to hide the bags under the teen model’s eyes. Content with her work she left the blond teen so that he could get ready to walk on the catwalk.

The teen model couldn’t help but be excited. He imagined Marinette watching as he walked down and showed why he was a model. He felt bad having to leave her on her own. He should probably go see where she is before he goes on. He was about to exit the dressing room when he heard a knock.

The blond model answered the door, only to have a familiar blonde girl surprise hug him.

“Surprise Adrikins!” The Blonde exclaimed. 

“Chloé? What are you doing back here?” Adrien asked in surprise. As far as he knew, Chloé didn’t have a backstage pass to the event, she shouldn’t be able to be here,

“I came to wish you luck. Besides, aren’t you happy to see me?” Chloé answered as she released the hug.

Adrien looked at her and noticed her wearing a backstage pass. He noticed a name written on it. His eyes shot open wide at the realization.

“That’s Marinette’s backstage pass.” Adrien stated in a mix of surprise and disbelief. 

“No it isn’t. You are clearly seeing things.” Chloé denied as she tried to hide the name from his line of sight. But the now furious teen snatched off of her.

“Where is Marinette?” Adrien looked extremely irate. Chloé was shocked to see the model so… angry. 

“I have no idea what you mean…”

“Forget it! I am gonna go find her.” Adrien started to make his way to find out where she is.

Adrien walked past her and started looking around. Chloé called after him.

“Adrien, you don’t have time to look for her, the fashion show is gonna start any minute.” Chloé exclaimed.

“I need to find her, she is my guest, and she needs her…” Adrien said before going out of view

Suddenly the lights backstage went out. Spot lights started falling, the floor started cracking and a mysterious figure started walking toward her.

“Hello Chloé.” The figure said with intimidation resounding in her words. The lights were scarce and her face hard to see.

“Who are you?” Chloé asked, more annoyed then scared.

Suddenly the light above them went back on, revealing the dark haired villainess.

“I want my pass back Chloé.” The akumatized villain demanded. A sinister smile showing on her face.

“No way…Marinette.” Chloé eyes went wide at her realization. 

“I go by Miss Fortune now.” She stated as she took another step forward. Chloé knew what she had to do. She ran.

The akumatized villain watched for a few moments as the blonde teen ran for her life.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun.”

* * *

Adrien noticed how everyone backstage seemed to be panicking more then usual. The sudden light shift really caught his attention.

“I think something is up Plagg.” Adrien said as he moved to a slightly more secluded area.

“Plagg, Claws out.”

* * *

Chloé ran out from behind the stage right to where the chairs were set up and several people were in their seats waiting for the show to begin.

Chloé kept running when she heard a snap, She moved and just missed a falling spot light. She turned to see Miss fortune on the stage. Catching the people’s attention.

“I am sorry for the interruption, but their has been a temporary delay. We have a bit of a pest problem, as soon as it it rectified, we will proceed with the event.” Miss Fortune stated as her eyes glared at Chloé.

“Well its a good thing they have a cat to handle it.” a voice called out.

Miss fortune turned to see a black cat hero hanging from the ceiling.

“Chat noir? What a pleasant surprise.” The akumatized villain spoke with a soft smile. A butterfly outline appeared over her face.

“Take care of Chat noir, once you have their miraculous, No one will stop you from getting your well deserved vengeance.” Hawkmoth explained.

“Good point, plus I love playing with cats.” Miss fortune answered just as Chat noir jumped down and landed on the stage. The people in the audience realizing how dangerous the situation was started to evacuate. Chloé mentally thanked the cat hero before using this as an opportunity to escape.

“Not much for fashion shows? I personally like the Catwalk.” Chat noir bantered.

Miss fortune giggled.

“You are a cute hero. Its a shame I have to fight you.” Miss fortune stated as she got into a stance. She went into her belt pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a black yo-yo similar to scarlet ladies, but instead of spots had with a purple butterfly on it.

* * *

Chloé managed to make it outside the building. Her red kwami flew out of her bag.

“Congratulations Chloé you managed to turn the person you bully relentlessly into an Akuma.” Tikki’s statement was soaked in clear frustration.

“Okay, I may have went too far this time. How was I suppose to know she would actually get bummed out about this?”

“This time!?”

“Okay, I will listen to your lecture later Tikki. I need to transform.”

“Tikki spots on.”

* * *

Chat noir found himself flying through a window ending up outside of the building.

He got back up.

“Wow, she is a lot trickier then I thought.” He commented aloud.

He noticed she was following him and moved to a more open area on the street. She kept manipulating everything in the room to move and it kept moving in a way that made him keep taking hits, he ended up sliding on a chair out the window. Sure enough, Miss fortune followed him.

Now that the light was clearer, Chat noir managed to get a much better look at her. She looked very familiar, and the fact that she was attacking Chloé. Chloé was holding Marinette’s Backstage pass It suddenly all clicked.

The black cat hero stared at the akumatized villainess. He could feel his heart aching as he saw the sinister smile on her face. She noticed that he had figured out who she was.

“Happy to see me Kitty?” She questioned. Her purple eyes staring right into his.

“Marinette…” Chat noir spoke… trying to say more.

“Sorry Kitty, but your princess is in another castle.” She exclaimed as her hands began glowing the with purple energy, before creating a wave of purple energy, causing the nearby car alarms to go off, the traffic lights to malfunctions, the fire hydrants to burst, and the Street they were standing in to crack and shake. “I am Miss fortune.”

Chat noir steadied himself, he didn’t want to fight her. How could he fight her now that he knew? How could he save her, if he can’t bring himself to fight her?

_I will figure something out… I will save you Marinette… I promise…_

* * *

Miss fortunate watched the cat hero’s hands shake.

“You seem tense Kitty. Is it because you know who is under the mask? Is it making you are have second thoughts?” The black clad villain inquired, her voice full of intrigue.

Chat noir steadied his hands.

“This isn’t you Marinette. You are a kind, gentle person. Why are you doing this?” Chat noir questioned, trying to shift the subject.

“I am sick of Chloé always getting away with her bullying. I am sick of always having to be the bigger person. The one that has to force a smile when I feel like curling into a ball. Chloé deserves to be punished.” Miss Fortune stated. “Now be a good kitty and surrender.”

Chat noir felt his heart cry out. He knew that Chloé did bully Marinette, that she was a mean person at times, but hearing it from her. It really hit home. He swore in his head that after this was over, he would have a very long talk with Chloé.

Well aren’t you quite the drama queen.” a familiar voice taunted.

A red clad super heroine entered the scene.

Miss fortune turned her attention to the arrogant Ladybug themed heroine.

“You’re one to talk. In terms of horrible personalities. I would say you are on par with Chloé.” Miss Fortune stated.

“That means so much coming from a crybaby that got akumatized.” Scarlet lady taunted.

Scarlet lady turned her attention to Chat noir, who she had just noticed was glaring daggers at her.

“Well don’t just stand their like a scaredy cat, go and take care of this loser so I can get back to enjoying myself.” Scarlet ordered.

Chat noir felt his frustration boil over. That was the last straw.

“No.” Chat noir stated lately.

“Good now… what do you mean no?” Scarlet asked with a surprised look on her face.

“You fight the akuma for once. See how it goes. If you are so much better then her. Then beating her by yourself should be easy.” Chat noir clarified as he leaned on his staff.

Scarlet lady couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Miss Fortune was surprised to hear the cat hero say it. 

“Are you seriously going to let her go on a rampage?”

Chat noir shook his head.

“I will protect Paris. I won’t let her harm any innocent people. But if you want to stop her. That is on you bugaboo” Chat noir explained with a cocky smirk.

Miss fortune couldn’t believe her ears. Chat noir was giving her the okay to beat the tar out of Scarlet lady. While taking revenge on Chloé is her main goal, taking down Scarlet Lady is a definite close second.

A purple outline appeared over Miss Fortune’s face.

“This is an unexpected gift. Miss Fortune, take care of Scarlet Lady. We will deal with Chat noir after we get her Miraculous.” Hawkmoth commanded.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Miss Fortune answered with amusement.

“F-Fine! Ill take care of her myself. I’ll show Paris how little you actually do anyway.” Scarlet Lady explained.

Chat noir shrunk his staff and put it on video record mode. This was gonna be interesting.

Scarlet lady pulled out her yo-yo and started spinning it.

Miss Fortune pulled out her own and matched her motion.

Scarlet swung her yo-yo at the black haired akuma’s head only to miss entirely. Miss fortune used her own yo-yo and snagged her feet. The villainess pulled causing the girl to fall on the floor.

Scarlet tried to stand back up only to see Miss fortune charge at her and kick her square in the face like she was going for a strike on goal. Scarlet lady went flying several meters before landing roughly on the ground.

“Ouch…” Scarlet Lady nasally groaned.. She felt like her nose might be broken. She stood up and was standing just above a manhole cover

Miss fortune made her hands glow and activated her powers. Suddenly the manhole cover began shaking before shooting into the air, flinging the cocky red clad heroine in the air. Then watched as she was flung right into a nearby dumpster.

Chat noir wished he had popcorn.

Scarlet lady slowly stood up before realizing what she was standing in.

“GROSS!!!!” Scarlet Lady jumped out of the dumpster taking off the garbage that was on her.

Miss fortune laughed in amusement.

“Why are you taking it off? The trash suits you.” Miss fortune complimented, knowing full well it was an insult.

Scarlet Lady knew she was in way over her head. 

“Chat noir! Are you seriously gonna let her do this to me?!” Scarlet Lady yelled at the cat hero.

Chat noir didn’t comment as he moved closer to keep up with the action.

“Chat noir! Get your butt moving and fight her!” Scarlet lady ordered angrily.

Miss fortune laughed and charged at her.

“You don’t get it. He doesn’t want to help you. Why on earth would he?” Miss Fortune stated as she gave Scarlet Lady a good gut punch, knocking the wind out of her.

Scarlet lady moved back holding her gut. How was she getting overwhelmed so easily? Scarlet Lady went for her own punch, but Miss fortune easily dodged it.

“All you do is boss him around, insult him, treat him like a lackey. If I was him, I would have left you on your own so much sooner.” Miss Fortune jumped and landed on top of a street light.

“You never even thanked him once. If anything, I would be a much better partner then you.” Miss fortune commented as she activated her power. Causing the street light to start falling towards Scarlet lady. Miss fortune jumped off and landed right near Chat noir. Scarlet lady just barely rolling out of the way in time to avoid getting hit.

“What do you say Kitty? Why don’t you join me?” Miss Fortune asked as she touched his cheek with her hand, causing the cat to look into her eyes. “We can take her Miraculous together. Then we can go after Chloé. We would make a really good team.”

Chat noir felt his pulse quicken as he felt Miss Fortune’s hand on his cheek. He took in her purple eyes that once seemed cold, were now warm. Her soft smile as she looked at him. How the wind blew her hair in just the right way. And her earrings caught the light just right to bring attention to her cute little earlobes. 

“Ummmm uh…” Chat noir felt his face turn red. Marinette, no, Miss Fortune was so close. He would be lying if he said he never thought about having Marinette be his crime fighting partner. Late night rendezvous. Saving the city, perhaps a kiss or two on camera causing a buzz for the news. It sounded like an ideal world.

“Ugh! That is it, time for the big guns.” Scarlet Lady exclaimed as she got up.

“Lucky Charm!” She exclaimed as she activated her power. Out appeared a ladybug print bottle of eye drops.

Scarlet Lady realized what she needed to do that as much as she hated to do it. 

“Chat noir… I am sorry…” Scarlet Lady confessed as she bowed her head.

Chat noir snapped out of his trance and turned his head to Scarlet Lady.

“I am sorry… the way I treat you… the way I order you around. It… It isn’t right.” Scarlet Lady conceded.

“I need your help Chat noir… I… I can’t beat her alone.” She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Chat noir’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Scarlet Lady confessed to needing his help.

Miss fortune turned his head back to her.

“Don’t listen to her. She will never appreciate you the way I do. Leave her be. Join up with me.” Miss Fortune pleaded softly.

Chat noir placed his hands on her cheeks.

“Don’t worry Princess, I know the best choice.” He smiled sweetly.

Scarlet Lady felt her heart sink into despair. Chat noir had ignored her plea.

Miss fortune was so happy to hear his words and her heart exploded when he went in and kissed her. She happily kissed him back sweetly as she enjoyed the spoils of her victory. Until she felt two hands touch her ears.

Chat noir broke the kiss as he held her earrings in his hand.

“Wha…” Miss fortune was shocked that he would do that.

“Sorry, Scarlet Lady maybe a pain in the butt, she is still my superhero partner. Maybe one day Marinette.” Chat noir crushes her earrings and the Akuma began flying out. 

Scarlet lady smiled and used her Yo-yo to snag it.

“Got you now you little akuma.” She exclaimed before purifying it before sending off on its own.

Scarlet Lady took her bottle of eye drops and flung it into the sky.

“Miraculous Healing.”

Sure enough all of the damage done by Miss Fortune was fixed and Miss Fortune turned back into Marinette.

* * *

Hawkmoth tightened his fist before shouting. He was so close this time. He could feel it.

“I was so close. Next time Chat noir and Scarlet Lady. Next time I will have your Miraculous.” He shouts as the window in his layer slowly closes.

* * *

“Huh… what happened?” Marinette asked confused. She looked to see Chat noir smiling at her.

“You all right Princess?” The black cat asked, worried about her.

“Yea, I am alright… though I am bummed that I lost my backstage pass. I was at this fashion show and…”

“Oh whatever. You handle this Chat noir. I have to tell the world how I got betrayed by my terrible sidekick and just barely saved the day.” Scarlet Lady stated as she pulled out her camera.

Chat noir looked at her.

“Excuse me!? Weren’t you moments ago begging for my help with tears in your eyes?”

Scarlet Lady laughed.

“Eyedrops genius! as if I would waste genuine emotion on a good for nothing traitor like you.” Scarlet Lady scoffed, before realizing her earrings started to beep.

“Are you serious!? After all of the…”

“Yeah, we will do this another time. I have to go. Later alley cat.” Scarlet waved as she used her yo-yo to swing out of there.

Chat noir sighed deeply. He should have expected her to be like this. He decides its not worth trying.

“Sorry about your…” Marinette tried to comfort the cat hero.

“Its alright, I know how she is. But enough about that. You should hurry. You need to get back to that fashion show.” Chat noir changed the subject.

Marinette looked down.

“I would, but Chloé took my way of getting back in.” She explained sadly.

Chat noir patted her shoulder.

“I wouldn’t worry, I believe I noticed your friend holding your back stage pass. He was looking all over for you. You should probably go find him. But you will need these.” Chat noir comforted before handing back the girls earrings.

Marinette took her earrings and quickly put them on.

“Thanks Chat noir. You are the best.” She gives him a soft kiss on the cheek before running off.

Chat noir smiled as he watched her leave his sight Daydreaming about his luck before remembering something rather crucial.

“Oh right the Fashion show.”

* * *

“Im sorry Marinette.” Chloé states, clearly annoyed that she has to say it.

Adrien had found Chloé before running into Marinette. Adrien told Chloé that if she didn’t apologize to Marinette, he would make sure she was never aloud to attend any of his photo shoots or fashion shows, and her parents connections would be unable to to anything about it.

“Its okay Chloé. I forgive you.” Marinette accepted her apology, happily holding her backstage pass from earlier.

“Good, you can go now Chloé.” Adrien stated, content that Marrinette had accepted the girl’s apology.

Chloé scoffed before walking away from the two. She turned the corner and her Swami popped out of her bag.

“What?” Chloé asked slightly irritated. Her Kwami had a smug smile on her face.

“I am just thinking about how when we are back home I am going to scold you until morning.”

Chloé groaned.

“As if things could get any worse.”

Tikki noticed someone coming and flew into her bag.

“Excuse me, I was just informed you do not have authorization to be back here. I am going to have to escort you off the premise.”

“What!? Of course I have …” She went to reach for the back stage pass only to realize Marinette got it back “Oh no.”

The guard grabbed the irritated blonde as she tried calling out for Adrien to help her, while inside her bag, The red Kwami was enjoying the sweet taste of Karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently my only fan episode, I would love to hear all of your feedback, It would help, I tried to emulate the show's style of writing as much as I could.


	4. Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volpina with a twist and the introduction of a new hero.

Chloé was absolutely seething. The blonde teen couldn’t wrap her head around this new girl. This brown haired Italian exchange student has gotten everyone under her little spell.

Chloé needed information about this girl Asap. She had sent Sabrina out to get as much information about her as possible.

“Don’t you think you are overreacting?” a red Kwami asked as she watched Chloé fix her make up in the girls room.

“I am not Tikki. This girl is definitely bad news. There is only one queen at this school, and that is Me. I don’t care how many songs Jagged Stone writes about her. She is no Scarlet Lady.” Chloé ranted as she angrily applied her eyeliner.

Tikki sighed. She had been Chloé’s companion for a while and she knew about how insecure Chloé actually was. Tikki has been trying slowly to assure the girl that fame and appearances are unnecessary, but Chloé refuse to acknowledge it. Its no wonder Chat noir doesn’t even bother talking to Scarlet lady anymore.

“Chloé” a ginger haired girl shouted as she burst into the bathroom. Tikki hid immediately. 

“Sabrina! Calm down. You almost made me mess up.” 

“I’m sorry Chloé, I got news about the Lila.” Sabrina explained.

“Okay spill.”

* * *

Adrien tapped his fingers on the table as he sat in the Library. He promised the new girl he would help her out with her history homework. He would normally try to catch a quick nap, but he knows its tough when starting out in a new school and Lila seemed nice enough, so he decided to at least try to be accommodating. Though, he would rather be looking through that mysterious book that he found in his father’s secret safe. 

Plagg said it was some ancient tome, though he said he would remember after he ate some cheese. He did say that he should take it to Fu, the nice old man that helped out when Plagg was ill. Adrien kinda wanted to read it now. The book was practically calling to him. 

The blond teen decided one quick peek couldn’t hurt. He slyly pulls it out of his bag, opening to the page about the hawkmoth looking character.

“We can get started on our history homework.” The brunet spoke sweetly as she walked to where Adrien was sitting. Adrien casually hid the book under another smaller book and turned his attention to the new student. He mentally cursed at himself for pulling the book out now.

“It will be so much more fun working on it together dontcha think?” Lila asked as she placed the books on the table and sat down, clearly trying to flirt with the tired teen.

Lila looked at the boy sweetly when the book that Adrien was holding caught her eye.

“What’s this?” She asked snagging the book before the boy could stop her.

“Oh that? Nothing, just some stories about heroes.”

Lila places her hand on his. Causing him to look up at her.

“I Love superheroes.” She mused with a flirtatious tone. Lila began leafing through the book and found a page with an illustration that looked similar to Scarlet Lady.

“Scarlet Lady?” Lila said aloud. She heard Adrien groan slightly. She turned to him.

“She is…really something.” He stated, wording it carefully. He Loathed Scarlet lady, but he wasn’t gonna put the new girl out by telling her she is awful.

The burnet took it as the boy crushing on the super heroine, deciding to be more direct. She moves her chair right next to his moving closer into his space.

“A girl doesn’t need to wear a costume, to be amazing.” She stated as she looked into his green eyes.

The sleep deprived teen found himself thinking about a certain designer classmate of his, making him flustered.

“Umm uh.. I dont know… I mean uh…”

“Got a soft spot for the lady I take it.” 

“Me? Oh not at all.”

Adrien immediately denied it. But his quick denial made it seem to the brown haired exchange student that he did have a crush on her.

“I actually happen to be very close with the Scarlet Lady.”

“Really?” Adrien asked in clear disbelief. Anyone that knew her as well as he did would not be taking pride in that fact. He was very skeptical.

“We can chat about it if you want? But not here though.” She said with a quick look over her shoulder. “We can talk about it in the park after school.”

Adrien was starting to get the vibe that there was something wrong here. Either the girl was lying trying to impress him. Or that this poor girl was tricked into thinking Scarlet Lady was a good person. If its the latter, he should probably tell her.

Suddenly his phone buzzes. He had one minute to get to fencing practice.

“I gotta go! I got Fencing practice in… 58 seconds.” The blond exclaimed as he scrambled to pack up his things.

He put the books in his bag, accidentally dropping them when Lila got too close.

“Soooo… The park?” She inquired, seeing if he was willing to meet her. She noticed the superhero book drop and uses her foot to move it away from the bag. She picks up the bag and hands it to the rushing boy.

“Umm Okay sure.” He agreed before rushing out of the library.

The girl opened the book to see a fox themed super heroine.

“A Vixen super heroine. How intriguing.”

* * *

“Scarlet Lady and Me? We are like this.” Lila stated, in an interview that was posted on the Ladyblog. Chloé had watched the video several times. The blonde teen was absolutely livid. This new girl was a total Fraud.

“Chloé, you need to calm down. The girl was likely insecure about being new. Sure it wasn’t right for her to lie, but I think you might be taking this too personally.” The red Kwami tried to calm the angry blonde.

“Oh, and I suppose her flirting with my Adrikins is something I shouldn’t take too personally either?!”

“Yes!” Tikki answered.

Chloé took a deep breathe.

“You know what Tikki. You are right. Chloé shouldn’t be angry at the new girl.” Chloé stated with an ominous smile.

“See Chloé I knew you could… why did you refer to yourself in the third person?”

“Scarlet Lady should be the one angry at the new girl!” Chloé exclaimed.

“Chloé no!”

“Chloé yes!”

She stormed off to go find the girl. Sabrina overheard the two in the library and told Chloé that Lila would be meeting him after school at the park.

* * *

She went and sat at the bench two away from hers and pulled out a fashion magazine to not draw suspicion. Tikki poked her head out of the bag.

“Chloé I really don’t think this is… wait a minute… that book… Oh my goodness I recognize that book.”

“Not now Tikki I am thinking of a suitable way for Scarlet Lady to ‘Reveal’ herself to the faker.”

“Chloé, the book that girl has is crucial. Its….” Tikki realized that Chloé wasn’t gonna care unless she used a different method to engage her interest.

“It holds the secret to customizing the scarlet Lady suit…” Tikki lied.

Chloé turned to her Kwami.

“For real!? Oh we need to get it.” Chloé fell for Tikki’s lie.

“Super. Now we need a plan…”

“Oh no, he is earlier then I expected.” Chloé muttered.

Tikki watched as the girl tossed the book in the trash to hide it from the approaching Blond Model.

“Oh I have to get her.”

“Chloé! Book first! Boys second.”

“Fine…” She grumbled.

Chloé started to sneak closer, as Tikki went for the book.

She started to overhear the conversation.

“Ever since Scarlet Lady saved my life. We have become very good friends. Because we have something very special in common. Its… What I wanted to tell you about Adrien. I am a descendent of a super heroine myself. Volpina. ” Lila mused. Her lies quickly spinning a web of deception. Though Unbeknownst to her, he was actually starting to think to himself ‘Oh no, not _another_ arrogant super heroine.’

“What? Volpina” He found himself remembering seeing that name when leafing through the book. The book he noticed was not in his bag when he was done with fencing. Which… he couldn’t find… how peculiar. He decided to play along, to see if she knew where his book was.

“Wait a minute! I think Ive heard of her. I think I read about it in my book.” He pretends to go for his book.

“Of Course She is in Your book.” Lila states as she covered his bag with her hand rather frantically. Tipping off the Blond boy that she knows he doesn’t have it.

“She is more powerful and celebrated then Scarlet Lady.” Lila went on.

Chloé had enough. She grabbed tikki and pull them away from there. The sudden movement caused Tikki to drop the book.

“Chloé the book.”

“We will get it later. I am done listing to that garbage! Scarlet Lady is coming in.”

“Oh no…”

* * *

“Are you telling me that this is the… Miraculous.” the blond model asked as he looked closer at the fox tail necklace in his hands.”

Suddenly a Crimson super heroine landed in front of the two. Clearly agitated.

“Scarlet lady?!” Lila exclaimed in surprise.

“Well if it isn’t Lila the Liar.” Scarlet lady spat. “Ooh, that is a good one. I need to write that down. But before that. Us _BFFS_ have something to discuss..”

Lila found herself trapped in her own web of lies. She tried to say something. Scarlet lady put her leg on the bench, Her eyes piercing Lila’s soul, the burnet realized she bit off far more then she could chew.

“Lets start with the fact that you used My name to make yourself sound better. Maybe try to snag yourself a cute model. Pathetic, I bet all of the other rumors you managed to spread are all a load of trash.”

Scarlet could see the girl was on the verge of tears, but that wasn’t gonna stop her, not by a long shot.

“And whats this?” She moved to her face and snagged the necklace she was wearing, “Ohh, this is your _Miraculous?_ Not very impressive, but at least you have a kwami right?” 

“A … wah…” Lila tried to recover but couldn’t form words in front of the super heroine.

“I guess not. So you are just a complete fake then. But don’t worry, I know where we can wash this all off.” The red clad heroine said with dark glee.

Lila tried to run, but found herself snagged by the Yo-yo.

“Oh ho ho, where do you think YOU’RE going?” 

Scarlet lady felt someone’s hand on her shoulder.

“Okay Scarlet lady, this is too much. Sure she wasn’t honest, but this is way too excessive. You need to let her go.” Adrien stated, He was not gonna standby and let Scarlet lady torment someone because of her massive ego.

“You are right Adrien sweetie. I should let her go…. Into the fountain!” She exclaimed as she swung her yo-yo and had the exchange student spinning like a top right into the fountain. Catching the parks attention.

Lila popped out of the water soaking wet. She looked to see everyone staring at her and ran off Crying.

“Lila!” Adrien called to her, but to no avail. The girl was out of earshot.

“There, now she cleaned up her act.” Scarlet lady smirked.

Adrien took his hand off of the heroine’s shoulder. Scarlet lady grabbed his hand.

“Now now, the deceptive liar is out of the picture. How about you hang out with a Real super heroine. Say dinner at 7ish?” The super heroine winked.

“Gross.” Adrien stated with unamused disgust. Pulling his hand away from the heroine and walking back to the bench to pick up his things.

Scarlet lady found herself surprised by Adrien’s refusal. She thinks for a moment. “Oh he must have a photoshoot tonight. Should have asked for tomorrow night.” She then swings off leaving the blond teen to gather his things.

“Well, that went well.” a black kwami said with sarcasm as he popped out of the bag.

“Your telling me. Scarlet is clearly unstable Plagg…” He said as he picked up his bag, he noticed the trashcan had spilt and next to it was the book. 

“Hey, my book.” Adrien picked up the tome and dusted it off. “ I am guessing Lila must have found it when I left it in the Library.

“Didn’t seem like she was planning on returning it to you.” Plagg pointed out. “We should probably get this to Fu.”

“Oh right, the guy who fixed you up. Maybe I should try to see if Lila is okay..”

“Hey Adrien.” a familiar voice called to him.

He turned to see a black haired blue eyed girl his age standing behind him.

He almost jumped, Plagg quickly went back into the bag before the girl could see.

“Oh, hey Marinette.” The blond blushed as he greeted the girl.

“I saw Lila run past me soaking wet and crying, what happened?” The baker’s daughter asked with clear concern.

“Scarlet Lady showed up, turned out she wasn’t keen about the girl lying to everyone one on her interview for the Scarblog.” Adrien put mildly.

Marinette’s face clearly showed as if she felt the girl’s pain indirectly.

“I am not keen on liars, but even I wouldn’t want Scarlet lady chewing me out. She can be a bit…”

“Cruel, mean, Chloé-like?” Adrien put out a few accurate descriptions.

Marinette chuckled a bit. Adrien felt his heart soar when he heard that laugh.

“Yea, that would be accurate.”

Adrien smiled softly at Marinette as she stopped laughing.

“I am guessing that all the rumors about her are probably false.” 

“That would be a safe bet.”

Marinette sighed.

“Well, so much for asking Lila if she would give Alya a second interview for the Scarblog. Not that Alya will want one now.”

Adrien took Marinette’s hand.

“I can probably give Alya an interview about what happened with Scarlet here earlier. Give Alya something for her trouble.”

Lila dried off and managed to calm down a bit, She realized she had forgotten her own bag after she ran off. Scarlet Lady was a real mean queen. At least Adrien tried to defend her… so maybe she has a chance.

She walked back out of the bathroom and saw to dark haired girl talking with Adrien.

“That would be great. I’ll let Alya know. Thanks Adrien.” She hugged the boy before running off in her trademark Marinette enthusiam. Adrien smiled lovingly as he watched her walk away.

The burnet felt her envy soar to new heights. First that super heroine and now some random girl are moving in on Adrien?! 

Lila quickly dashed for her stuff. Adrien snapped out of his daze to notice her grabbing her stuff and running past him.

“Lila! wai… huh. Maybe that rumor about her breaking the 100m dash record wasn’t a lie.”

“Oh Right! We need to get that to the vet that helped you out. Okay, I think I remember how to get there.”

Lila found herself a few blocks away from the park, clutching her bag. She saw a poster of Scarlet Lady. She chucked her bag at the poster.

“This was your fault.”

She was a boiling pot of negative emotions and a certain super villain could sense it.

* * *

A window opened letting in light into a dark room where a man in a purple and black suit wearing a metal gray mask stared at the window surrounded by white butterflies.

“Ahh Jealousy, Deceit, and the desire to be a super hero. This Young lady is my perfect prey” The villain said as he transformed one of the white butterflies pitch black.

The butterfly made its way out of the lair.

“Fly my evil little one and Akumatize her.”

Lila was on her knees looking downtrodden as the black butterfly flew to her and went into her fox tail necklace. A butterfly outline covered her face and she heard the voice of a mysterious man.

“Volpina, I am Hawkmoth. I am giving you the power of illusion. From now on, your lies will come to life. Gain Chat noir’s and Scarlet Ladies trust, and convince them you are a real superhero. Then betray them and bring me their miraculous.” The voice told the saddened teen.

“It would be my pleasure Hawkmoth.” Lila answered with a dark smile. She transformed into a fox themed super heroine.

She held her newly acquired flute, blowing a few notes activating its power, then hitting the poster of Scarlet Lady. Turning it into a poster of her carrying Adrien around.

* * *

“This is it..” Adrien said as he approached the door. The ancient tome in hand.

“Why so nervous Adrien? You already met the guy before.” The black Kwami pointed out.

“Yea… but I wasn’t aware of who he even was.” The blond model defended. He took a calming breath before opening the door.

There he saw a small room with a few antiques, but surprisingly spacious. In the center of the room was an old man meditating.

“I have been expecting you, Chat noir.” The old man spoke. He looked up and smiled softly at the young man.

Adrien closed the door behind him. He walked up to the old man and handed him the book.

“Here, Plagg said you would know what to do with it.” Adrien said as he prepared to hand the old man the book.

“Yes, I know what this book is. the tale of the miraculous.” The old man took the book and looked through it. After a few minutes he closed the book.

“I have a few questions. Mr.Fu sir.” Adrien blurted out.

“Fu is fine child. Speak.”

“Why is Hawkmoth in that book of heroes?”

“The book details the exploits of some of the wielders of the miraculous, not all those who wield a miraculous use them for good.”

“So Hawkmoth has a miraculous… which means there are more then just the ladybug and cat miraculous.” Adrien articulated as he processed that information.

“Is hawkmoth after the other miraculous aside from Scarlet’s and my own?”

“I do not know his objectives, but he is likely after your and Scarlet lady’s miraculous because of the power they have when together.”

“What… what kind of power?” Adrien questioned nervously.

“A power that could reshape the world in the wrong hands. That is why you and Scarlet were chosen to fight against Hawkmoth. For when you two work together, you are a mighty force… at least, that was the initial plan.”

Adrien saw the old man’s expression change. He was showing remorse.

“I could swear I was a better judge of character. But, this wielder of the Ladybug miraculous is… not what I envisioned.”

Adrien could tell that the old man held regret over picking Scarlet.

“She appeared far more kind and pure hearted when I met her… But I suppose appearances can be deceptive.”

Adrien patted the Fu’s shoulder.

“Hey, I didn’t turn out so bad, maybe you aren’t completely bad at picking chosen.” 

Fu smiled a bit at the kind boy’s words. He knew Adrien’s heart well. He was taking this burden, despite everything.

Chat noir looked out the window and noticed a ball of fire in the sky, that seemed to be heading closer by the second.

“I am sorry Fu, we will have to talk more another time.” The model ran to open the window. “Plagg, Claws out.”

The blond model transformed into Chat noir. and jumped out the window to get to where the meteor was heading.

Fu watched as the young hero left. A green Kwami appeared from the back.

“Master, the tea is ready.” The turtle kwami notified the Old man.

“Wayzz, we need to get that boy a new partner.”

* * *

“That was very cruel of you Chloé!” a red kwami stated harshly to her blonde partner. They were back in Chloé room and the Ladybug kwami was seething with rage.

“Not only did you leave the book, the book which was absolutely crucial that we got, but you flung that poor girl into a fountain!”

“Okay, I am sorry about the book.” The blonde dismissed as she looked at her phone. “Looks like Lila’s interview got taken off of the Scarblog. Good.”

Tikki groaned. This girl was getting on her last nerve. What could Fu have seen in this girl? Tikki hated to admit it, but she was starting to think Chloé was not worthy of being a miraculous holder. But Chloé would never willingly give up her miraculous, She sighed as she floated away from Chloé, before noticing what was on the muted screen.

“Umm… Chloé, there is trouble. We need to go.” 

Chloé looked up for a second and saw the Tv screen.

“Well, time to show how a real hero does things. Tikki Spots on!”

* * *

Chat noir raced to the direction he saw the meteor is was heading. The thing was Huge! He needed to hurry

‘one good cataclysm should take care of it’ He thought as he dashed faster. He suddenly noticed an orange flash moving to meet the meteor.

“What the…”

He stopped in his tracks as he watched the orange flash stop in front of the meteor and try to slow it down.

Chat noir looked closer, it was a superhero! He moved a few rooftops closer as the superhero slowed the meteor down on top of the Louvre. Before lifting it and flying upwards to fling it back into space. The heroine looked at the crowd and slowly landed on a building below her. Chat noir couldn’t help but be impressed.

He watched as the super heroine walked out to the front ledge of the building she had landed on to greet the cheering people.

“I am Volpina! The only Superhero Paris needs.” The fox themed super heroine flaunted. The crowd was eating it up.

Chat noir rolled his eyes, another egotistical heroine. At least this one seems more useful.

“Volpina?” a familiar voice spat in disgust and confusion.

The black cat hero turned to see Scarlet lady land next to him. Chat noir turned away from Scarlet lady. He still knows about how cruel she was earlier.

“Who the heck is this girl? And how come she has flight? I want Flight.”

Chat noir rolled his eyes.

“How about we go see whether she is actually friend or foe.” Chat noir stated as he started heading towards her.

Scarlet lady puffed her cheeks and followed the cat hero.

“I could have stopped that meteor by myself if I wanted to…”

The two land on the rooftop where the fox hero was.

“Hey guys. Glad you dropped in. I could use a hand.” She said before moving past them. She went flying off as an orange blur having the two heroes following. She lead them to a rooftop several buildings away before landing.

The two catch up and look in the direction she is looking.

“Wait.. isnt that Hawkmoth?!” The red clad heroine exclaimed. The three heroes duck down to hide from the super villain who was looking away from where they were.

“Something is up, he isnt the type to show his face.” Chat noir said as he felt something was definitely not right.

“We can take him down, but is is gonna take all the three of us. We better make the most of our Individual talents.” Volpina stated.

“You can count on me” Chat noir answered. knowing that at least he can do it.

“Very nice to meet you by the way Chat noir. Very cool outfit.” Volpina flirted.

“Thanks, you too Volpin…”

“Easy there Volpo. Who made you in charge? And what exactly is your Miraculous anyway? Scarlet Lady question coldly.

Volpina stood up and met Scarlet Lady’s burning gaze

“My necklace.”

“And what does that tacky miraculous even give you in terms of powers?” The red clad Heroine spat.

“The power of Flight and super strength.” Volpina shot back with a smug look.

Chat noir rolled his eyes.

“Could you two stop knocking egos? Hawkmoth just vanished.” Chat noir pointed out.

The two look and notice Hawkmoth fly off in a purple blur heading to a different building.

“Right, He is getting away!” Volpina said as she started to fly after him. Chat noir and Scarlet Lady followed close behind

* * *

Fu walked out of the building and found himself almost colliding with a black haired teen. Thankfully the teen stopped.

“Woah! I am so sorry I didn’t see you there.” The black haired girl appologized.

“That is alright dear, it is a good thing you stopped.” The old man smiled as he looked at the girl. He suddenly did a double take. When he was looking out the window, he could of sworn he saw Scarlet lady dash to where that meteor was heading only a bit behind Chat noir. But… that can’t be.

The old man looked closer at the girls ears. She wasn’t wearing earrings.

“You.. aren’t wearing earrings…” Fu spoke aloud. He quickly realized, she wasn’t Scarlet Lady. The ladybug miraculous went to the wrong person.

“Oh, I didn’t really feel like wearing them today. Sorry again for almost hitting you.” The black haired girl apologized getting ready to leave.

The girl was getting ready to walk off. Fu realized he had made a grave mistake, and he needed to fix it.

“Marinette wait.” Fu called.

The girl paused, she turned to the old man.

“How did you know my name?” Marinette asked with clear surprise.

“We have met before, and I am in great need of your help.” Fu answered with a serious face.

“My help?”

* * *

Marinette followed the old man inside the building. She would normally be apprehensive about following people she rarely knew, but something in her gut was telling her to trust him.

The old man entered a room and began looking around. Marinette paused at the doorway as she watched him go to a mysterious black box.

“Not to be rude, but what is it that you needed help with mr….” The black haired teen asked curiously.

“Call me Fu. And it is not me directly that needs your help. It is Chat noir and Scarlet Lady that do.” The old man said as he looked into the black box.

“Chat noir and Scarlet Lady? Why would they need my help. I don’t have super powers…” Marinette responded, clearly surprised by Fu’s statement.

The wise old man stopped and walked back to her.

“I would recommend you take a seat, there is a lot of information I must tell you.”

Marinette wasn’t sure what to say, but she knew, that what this old man was gonna tell her, was going to be life changing.

* * *

The three teen superheroes managed to get to a building where Hawkmoth reappeared.

“Okay, Chat noir, take the right. Scarlet Lady take the…” The fox heroine stated before getting interrupted.

“Excuse me. I don’t remember putting you in charge.” Scarlet lady interrupted.

“Scarlet now isnt the time for this. This is Hawkmoth we are dealing with.” Chat noir snapped at her.

The red clad super heroine wanted to complain more but Chat noir’s death glare made her shut up. Chat noir then turned his attention back to Volpina.

“So I go for the right.” Chat noir restated, assuring Volpina he was listening.

“Yes, Scarlet will go for the left, and I will take center.” Volpina finished.

“Alright, lets do it.” Chat noir exclaimed as he got ready.

Volpina nodded before taking off.

Scarlet Growled as she watched the super heroine leave.

“I don’t like her.” Scarlet stated bitterly.

“Is it because she is a better hero, or because she has a nice personality?” Chat noir smirked before leaving to go to his position.

Scarlet huffed before going to attack from the right.

Volpina moved behind a part of the building to dismiss her illusion self.

She watched as Chat noir moved across the rooftops.

“He is falling right into my trap.” Volpina mused as she prepared her illusions for the next stage of her plan.

* * *

Marinette felt her head spin.

“So let me get this straight. You are the keeper of the Miraculous, which are magical accessories that allow the user to get super powers with the use of a Kwami. Which is what the green turtle like creature is next to you.” Marinette processed the information.

The green kwami was relieved they were able to get her to calm down after he accidentally flew in earlier.

“And you were the person who handed out the Miraculous to both Chat noir and Scarlet Lady. Which Hawkmoth, the person that is Akumatizing people, is after.”

“That is correct.” Fu nodded.

“ Wow… you were not joking. That is a lot of information to take in. But that leads me to one rather pressing question.”

“Yes Marinette?”

“Why did you pick Scarlet Lady to be a miraculous holder?” Marinette inquired, a little bit irritated. “She is a very mean hero, and Chat noir is having to carry the burden of being the real hero while she gets all the credit. It isnt right!”

Fu sighed.

“I did not pick Scarlet Lady as the holder of the Miraculous. I am perplexed on how she obtained it. She was not who I had picked to wield it.”

Marinette calmed down, seeing the old man seeped in regret.

“I am sorry, I didn’t know… But if she wasn’t picked, who was picked?”

“You were Marinette.” Fu answered.

“Me? B-But Im not a.. Im not really… I mean.” Marinette was tongue tied. She couldn’t believe she was the intended recipient of the miraculous.

“When I noticed you not wearing the earrings, I realized that something must have happened. Therefore, I brought you here. That way I can start to make up for my mistake.”

“But… if I was the intended one for the ladybug miraculous… how will you get it back from Scarlet lady?”

Fu moved to grab a mysterious black box. 

“There are more then two miraculous. And you will be the third hero of Paris.”

* * *

Scarlet lady muttered angrily as she kept following the constantly teleporting Hawkmoth.

“Cant this guy just stand still!” She spoke with clear irritation.

She stopped on a rooftop when she realized she couldn’t see him

“What the… where did he?”

She looked down and noticed what appeared to be a strange aim marker by her foot. She moved her foot, but the marker followed and suddenly a massive amount of missiles and weapons were pointed at her.

“What the Heck?” Scarlet Lady shouted in shock and surprise.

Suddenly the Fox heroine appeared from a higher point on the roof.

“I wouldn’t move an inch if I were you.” Volpina smugly insisted. “Don’t worry Scarlet Lady, I don’t want to be your friend, but at least now you can’t say you don’t know me.” The fox heroine laughs diabolically.

The red clad hero’s surprise turned into a smile.

“Hah! I knew you weren’t an actual hero! You must be that liar girl I tossed into the fountain earlier.”

Volpina stopped laughing and her face and tone shifted.

“You will call me Volpina!”

Scarlet Rolled her eyes.

“And she is all upset. Look Li-loser, you aren’t a super hero. You are just a nasty little liar that Hawkmoth is playing for a fool.” Scarlet laughs.

Volpina was infuriated.

“Everyone thinks I am a superhero. Even Chat noir thinks so. Which means you won’t be able to call me a liar anymore! Because everyone will think YOURE the liar!” 

A purple butterfly outline appeared over her face. Hawkmoth was contacting her.

“Volpina! Take Scarlet Lady’s miraculous. Her Earrings! NOW!” He ordered.

The outline vanished and Volpina smiled darkly at Scarlet lady.

“But before that, you will give me your miraculous.”

Scarlet covered her earrings.

“Never.”

“You really don’t have a choice in the matter Scarlet Lady. Either you hand them over, or the building goes down.” 

Scarlet looked at her in disbelief, before going back to her usual know it all smirk.

“Not very hero like to do that now.” Scarlet Lady pulls out her phone and ready to put it on record. “Unless you want to prove who the Real bad guy is.”

Volpina was taken aback.

“I am serious, would you really let those people get hurt?”

“I have miraculous healing, after I kick your orange butt. I will fling my lucky charm in the air and all that damage goes bye bye.” Scarlet Lady pointed out.

“Wow… you are cruel.” Volpina spoke in surprise. “Lets see if you really believe that.” She pulled out her flute and started to blow it to activate her power.

First she moved a missile to block the camera on the phone and then she caused the building nearby to start to collapse.

Scarlet lady watched as the building started to fall. She wasn’t moving for her earrings. Volpina was surprised. But as luck would have it, a bird was flying in front of the falling building and the illusion vanished.

“Well, would you look at that. Even your powers are fake. Wait a minute. Thats how you tricked everyone. You can make illusions. You are basically a super liar.” Scarlet lady spat as she pulled out her yo-yo and hit all of the fake missiles, turning them into smoke.

“Now then, lets catch the little liar.” 

Scarlet swung her yo-yo at Volpina to tie her up, only for her to vanish, like the fake missiles.

“Another fake… guess I should tell Chat noir I was right about who she really is.”

* * *

“You want me to be a hero? Are you sure? I know my friend Alya would make a great super hero…”

“I am sure that this is true. But even if you are not the ladybug miraculous wielder, Chat noir will still need his true partner in another form.

“Master, there is something on the TV you should see.” A green kwami informed the two.

The two humans moved to the small tv that Fu kept and noticed that there was a fox hero on the screen. The news was crediting her for stoping the meteor.

“That is strange, I know I have the fox… unless. That is an Akuma!” Fu stated.

“Come Marinette, there is not much time. We need to get you a miraculous.”

Fu hurried back into the main room to look for the right one. Marinette move behind him, looking over his shoulder. She noticed a cute yellow hair accessory and touched it. Suddenly a bee Kwami popped out, causing Marinette to fall back.

“Well, that settles that question.” Fu stated with a small smile.

* * *

“So she makes Illusions. That makes sense, considering all of the weird coincidences.” Chat noir spoke on his staff communicator to Scarlet Lady.

“Anyway, her name is Lila, she is an annoying liar who tried to get her name out there earlier by claiming to know me.” Scarlet huffed.

Chat noir realized that was why she seemed familiar. She had been reading that tome, her powers were based on the hero from the book.

“Wait, She might be after Adrien Darling! I need to hurry! Scarlet out.” She said as she hung up.

Chat noir realized that Scarlet lady and Volpina were heading to his place. He started running back. He needed to get home, or things will get complicated.

* * *

Marinette stared as the bee kwami hovered above her.

“At your service my queen.” The yellow and black Kwami said with a tiny bow.

Marinette felt flattered by the Kwami’s comment. She stood back up and looked at the kwami with awe.

Fu moved next to the yellow kwami.

“This is Pollen, she is the kwami of the bee miraculous. She will need a strong willed person to be her wielder. Considering I had planned for you to be the Ladybug miraculous wielder, this shouldn’t me too tough.” Fu assured her.

He handed her the hair comb to the black haired teen.

“Be the hero Paris needs you to be. “

Marinette took a moment, seeing the bee kwami smiling sweetly at her. She nodded and put the comb in the back of her head.

“To activate simply say, ‘Pollen buzz on’” Pollen explained.

“Very well. Pollen! Buzz on!”

* * *

Chat noir swiftly got into his bedroom through the window and transformed back into his civilian identity.

Plaggi popped out and landed in his hands.

“Wouldn’t Chat noir be more useful in this situation?” The black Cat kwami questioned.

“If Volpina has a thing for me, then I should be able to talk her down. Maybe then she will listen.” Adrien explained as he walked out of the bathroom.

“Do you really think you can take her without your superpowers, without me?”

Adrien looked to the window and noticed the orange fox villainess heading to the open window.

“No time to talk, Plagg hide.” He rushed the kwami into his shirt, which the black cat complied as Volpina entered the room, missing the exchange.

“Adrien.” Volpina said with a flirtatious tone. Landing in his room and began walking up to him.

“Hey.. who are you?” Adrien asked, pretending not to know what was going on.

The vixen villain grabbed her necklace.

“Do you remember this necklace? I didn’t know how to tell you the truth. But at least this way you can see for yourself that I am not lying. I am a super hero.” 

“Lila?” Adrien faked his surprise, but it seemed to convince her.

“You can call me Volpina.” She moved a bit closer. “I am sorry about that scene in the park today. Scarlet Lady was super envious of the fact that I am a lot more powerful. So she took full advantage of the fact I wouldn’t transform in front of everyone, and threw me in the fountain.”

Suddenly Scarlet Lady bursted through the open window.

“Get away from him you B..”

“You see what I mean!” Volpina interrupted before The crimson heroine could finish her statement. “She is jealous of me, of you, Of us. This time Scarlet, you aren’t going to ruin my date.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t actually a date.”

Volpina turned to him surprised. Scarlet smirked.

“Daww sounds like Li-liar is had been lying to herself the whole time. Not everything is how you pictured it.”Scarlet lady mocked.

Volpina turned back to Scarlet lady, clearly angry.

Adrien took this chance to leave and went to hide in the bathroom.

The blond model closed the door, his kwami popping out of his shirt.

“So was I right? Or was I right.” The kwami commented smugly.

“Come on. Plagg Claws out!” Adrien exclaimed.

Meanwhile outside of the bathroom, Scarlet Lady was flinging her yo-yo at Volpina. The vixen villain dodge by jumping off of walls and chairs. Frustrating the red heroine.

“Not very good at aiming are you.” Volpina taunted.

“No she is not.” Chat noir stated flatly as he appeared in the window.

“Whose side are you on!?” Scarlet shouted annoyed at the cat hero’s comments.

Volpina used her flute to activate her power. She created an assortment of copies of herself.

Chat noir used his staff to hit all the clones in one swing, turning them into orange smoke.

“Illusions.” Chat noir spoke aloud. Seeing it for himself made him really grasp her abilities.

Scarlet turned to the window to see Volpina getting away with Adrien.

“Adrien!” Scarlet screamed in horror. She quickly dashed out to get the akuma.

“Scarlet its just an… and she is gone. Great.” Chat noir sighed before pursuing her. The one time she is actually helpful, she isnt actually helpful.

Chat noir jumped out the window to catch up. But they had more of a head start then he expected. 

He started to pick up the pace to try and catch up, when suddenly a yellow and black blur came out of nowhere and collided with him. Knocking them both onto a rooftop. 

Chat noir quickly got his wits about him and stood up. Noticing an unidentified individual dazed on the roof.

“Hey, who are you?” The cat hero asked in genuine confusion.

The yellow and black clad bee themed super heroine stood up. Looking at him with a mix of wonder, embarrassment, and nervousness.

“Sorry I am new at this. I didn’t see you. coming and…” The bee heroine started rambling. Chat noir eased himself a bit.

He collided with her, so she couldn’t be an illusion, and Volpina is the akumatized one… so who was she?

Chat noir got into a stance.

“Who exactly are you?”

“Oh sorry, I am Mari…. wait no I mean… uh.” The new heroine was flustered.

“Mariwait?” Chat noir restated.

“Gold… Marigold. Yes. I am Marigold.” Marigold stated more confidently.

“Marigold. Okay… Look busy bee, I don’t want to bee mean, but I already have dealt with another ‘new superhero’ today and she turned out to be an Akuma. So forgive me for being skeptical.”

“Right… Oh wait I can prove I am a hero.” Marigold exclaimed. She turned around and pointed to the bee themed comb behind her hair. “Mr. Fu gave me this miraculous so I can help you and Scarlet lady.”

“Wait, Fu sent you? Nice old man? Wheres a funky red shirt. Really likes tea and ancient knickknacks?” Chat noir questioned.

“Thats how I would describe him.” Marigold answered.

“Okay, I will trust you. Come on, we have a Faux fox to fight.” Chat noir motioned for the bee hero to follow.

“Right Chat, Lead the way.”

* * *

Scarlet Lady felt her heart split. If she doesn’t give up her miraculous, that dumb fox will drop her Adrien.

Scarlet could see the fear in the dangling Adrien’s eyes as he looked down from the near top of the Eiffel Tower. Volpina was handing on to him with one arm, while the other held her on the tower.

“Tick tock Scarlet. The boy or the miraculous. You have 10 seconds. 9, 8, 7, 6″

“You aren’t serious, you will kill him just to get my earrings!?” Scarlet spoke in disbelief.

“5, 4 , 3″

“Okay! Okay….” Scarlet lady resigned.

She was about to take off her earrings. When she suddenly saw Chat noir appear from above. He quickly got to where she was.

“Nice try Volpina.” Chat noir said as he tapped the illusion Adrien she was holding.

“What!?” Volpina shouted in surprise.

“ The real Adrien is safe.” Chat noir spoke with a cheeky grin.

Volpina growled and began moving upward. She got to the top platform of the tower, where she suddenly noticed a yellow and Black clad super heroine there

“Nice try, but you aren’t getting away.” Marigold stated as she got into a stance.

Volpina grabbed her flute and activated her power. Making multiple illusions of herself all alone the tower tip.

Chat noir jumped up to reach the platform.

“Oh not this again” Chat noir moaned just as Scarlet Lady got there.

“There are too many of her? What do we do?” The newbie heroine asked Chat noir.

“Okay, I am calling int the big guns. Lucky Charm!” Scarlet exclaimed as she activated her power. The power summoned a ladybug print wrapped chocolate bar. “Ew, commoner candy!” She tossed it away, thankfully Marigold caught it. She opened it and noticed the wrapping was reflective.

“Wait… I think I have an idea.” Marigold said aloud.

Chat noir looked at the hero and smiled.

“Oh? please enlighten us.”

Marigold whispered into his ear.

“Good idea. Lets do it!” Chat noir stated before he activated his power. “Cataclysm!” His hand began glowing with a black energy.

Marigold used the reflective wrapper to shine the light at the clones, causing it to blind the actual Volpina. She handed Scarlet lady back the candy bar. “Here. Don’t throw it unless you casting miraculous healing”

Chat noir jumped up and used cataclysm on part of the tower, causing rusted metal bars to wrap around her Volpina tried to move but noticed a certain bee hero coming towards her..

“Venom.” Marigold exclaimed. Her hand then took the appearance of a bee stinger and she poked the villain. Causing her to freeze in place. “Got her!’

Chat noir landed right next to the frozen Volpina. He snagged her necklace.

“Scarlet Lady! Heads up!” He tossed the necklace to the red clad heroine.

“Right!” She crushed the necklace and the akuma came out.

“Got you now you little akuma.” Scarlet stated as she swiped her yo-yo catching the akuma and then purifying it.

Scarlet then threw the candy bar in the air and activated Miraculous healing. Turning everything back to normal.

Marigold went to give Chat noir a fistbump, leaving the cat hero confused.

“Its a fistbump. You bump fists.”

“Oh, Right.” Chat noir realized, kinda of surprised. He was unused to the whole useful partner that was actually nice. He bumped her fist.

Scarlet lady moved up to Lila.

“Look… Lila.” Scarlet said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Chat noir turned to watch this happen, was Scarlet lady about to apologize. First a useful partner, now scarlet lady owning up to her mistakes? Is this even real.

“Scarlet lady?” Lila looked up at the red clad heroine confused.

“I.. kind of jumped the gun with what happened at the park… Though in my defense, you were totally being a liar and using my name to…”

“Scarlet!” Chat noir and marigold scolded in unison.

“Right… right. I shouldn’t have been that mean. So, I am sorry, that you made me do that.”

Chat noir sighed. Sadly that was the closest thing she has done to an apology.

“Forget it you were right. We would never be friends!” Lila glared at her. She got up, picked up her necklace that was laying on the ground and walked away.

“You really could have worded that better.” Marigold pointed out.

“Oh Buzz off. If that Adrien was an illusion, I should go check to see where Adrien is.” Scarlet lady deflected.

“He is fine, he was still in the bathroom. You left before even bothering to check. Plus with the day he had, you are probably the Last person he would want to see.”

“Oh, if he is okay. Then I should head off an update everyone on who the real heroine of Paris is. Good work sidekick.” Scarlet lady stated before leaving the tower.

Chat noir took a massive sigh. Marigold put a hand on his shoulder.

“Cheer up Chatton. Ill be sure to have your back for next time, so don’t worry.” The bee heroine smiled at him.

“Oh so we are giving Nicknames now?” Chat noir mused.

“Not a fan?”

“I am fine with it Goldie.”

“How original.” Marigold says with blatant sarcasm.

“How about Your highness?” Chat noir teased.

Marigold stifled a laugh.

“Goldie is fine for now.”

Chat noir and Marigold’s miraculous beeped at the same time.

“Oh, looks like time is running out. Until next time Your highness.” Chat noir winked. leaving the bee hero with a faint blush as he left to go home and transform back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Finally got to introduce Marigold, so I am pretty happy about that. Let me know what you all think.)


End file.
